


When You Meet A Stranger

by TeaHouseMoon



Series: When You Meet A Stranger [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Chatting & Messaging, Elio and Oliver meet in a chat room, Flirting, M/M, Modern Day, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: This story is set in modern times.Elio and Oliver meet on a chat room, where they are paired randomly.What will happen?**Completed.**





	1. Chapter 1

_You’re chatting to a random stranger. Say hi!_

 

 **ColSingle** : hello

 

 **EPb** : hi

 

 **ColSingle** : hi

 

 **EPb** : m/f?

 

 **ColSingle** : m

 

 **ColSingle** : you?

 

 **EPb** : m too

 

 **ColSingle:** how are you?

 

 **EPb:** “how are you?”

 

 **ColSingle:** Yeah?

 **ColSingle** : is that weird

 

 **EPb:** it’s not what ppl usually ask lol

 

 **ColSingle:** I like to be polite

 

 **EPb:** Lol ok

 **EPb:** Im good how are u

 

 **ColSingle:** fine. Thanks for answering

 

 **EPb:** np

 **EPb** : y are u on this site?

 

 **ColSingle** : y for why, oh, interesting

 

 **EPb:** dude u didn’t know?

 

 **ColSingle:** no I only got as far as u for you

 

 **EPb:** omg am I gonna find out you’re 60 or something

 

 **ColSingle** : not that old just yet

 **ColSingle** : and to answer your question

 **ColSingle:** this is my second time on this site. Not really sure what I was expecting

 

 **EPb** : come on everyone knows what ppl are here for

 **EPb** : dont need to pretend

 

 **ColSingle** : not pretending in fact

 

 **EPb:** what’s ur name?

 **EPb** : is it colin

 

 **ColSingle** : no. Where did you get that from

 

 **EPb** : your username duh

 

 **ColSingle** : smartass

 

 **EPb** : :))))))

 

 **ColSingle** : my name isn’t Colin.

 

 **EPb** : then who’s colin? Ex bf?

 

 **ColSingle** : there’s no Colin. The Col is a reference to Columbia university where I’ve studied

 

 **EPb:** oh ok. Got that completely wrong

 

 **ColSingle** : what is your name?

 

 **EPb** : Elio

 

 **ColSingle** : hi, Elio

 

 **EPb** : from Italy

 

 **ColSingle** : nice

 **ColSingle** : I’ve never been

 

 **EPb** : well maybe if I like u enough I’ll invite you to visit ;)

 

 **ColSingle** : making plans already I see

 

 **EPb:** yes

 **EPb** : I’m intrigued

 

 **ColSingle** : mm?

 

 **EPb** : yes

 **EPb** : are u tall

**ColSingle** : I would say so

 **ColSingle** : 6ft 5in

 

 **EPb** : oh wow u giant

 

 **ColSingle** : yiu?

 **ColSingle:** *you?

 

 **EPb** : I’m like 5ft 11 I think

 **EPb** : I feel like I would look small next to u

 

 **ColSingle** : describe yourself?

 

 **EPb** : another old school thing

 **EPb** : ppl don’t really ask

 

 **ColSingle** : you talk to really strange people

**EPb:** not just me

 **EPb** : and ppl want just one thing

 **EPb** : so they don’t care

 

 **ColSingle** : I might want one thing too but I’d still like to know what you look like

 

 **EPb** : mmmm so u finally admitted what you’re here for

 

 **ColSingle:** answer the question, Elio

 

 **EPb** : oh wow bossy. Yes sir

 **EPb** : I’m white, I’ve got dark curly hair, I’m like skinny

 

 **ColSingle** : eyes?

 

 **EPb** : haha

 **EPb** : you’re adorable

 **EPb** : Hazel? I think

 

 **ColSingle** : nice

 

 **EPb** : what abt u?

 **EPb** : wait I’ll guess

 **EPb** : blonde? Blue eyes?

 

 **ColSingle** : Ha, you’re good

 

 **EPb** : you’re American

 **EPb** : it was obvious

 

 **ColSingle** : that’s the biggest generalization

 

 **EPb** : it is

 **EPb** : but still

 **EPb** : got it right

 **EPb** : I bet u have a nice body

 

 **ColSingle** : never had complaints

 

 **EPb** : from ur hookups?

 **EPb:** or ur boyfriend?

 

 **ColSingle** : Elio Elio

 **ColSingle** : I don’t have a boyfriend

 **ColSingle** : the clue is in the name

 

 **EPb** : u think ppl never lie?

 

 **ColSingle** : I didn’t

 

 **EPb** : u could be lying right now

**ColSingle** : anyway, does it matter?

 

 **EPb** : no, no I guess it doesn’t

**ColSingle** : Good

 

 **EPb** : u’re not gonna ask me what I’m wearing?

 

 **ColSingle** : is that what “ppl” ask next?

 

 **EPb:** yes

 **EPb:** and also I felt like u maybe wanted to get on with it

 

 **ColSingle** : “with it”

 **ColSingle** : do YOU want to get on with it?

 

 **EPb** : I dunno

 **EPb** : not if u don’t wan to

 

 **ColSingle** : I like talking to you

 

 **EPb** : ok

 

 **ColSingle** : I think I would like you in real life too

 **ColSingle** : too much?

 

 **EPb:** err no

 **EPb** : just

 **EPb** : I dunno

 

 **ColSingle** : Elio, how old are you?

 

 **EPb** : why

 

 **ColSingle** : I think I should definitely know your age

 **ColSingle:** and no lying, please

**EPb** : do I sound childish

 

 **ColSingle** : you don’t, but that’s not the issue

 

 **EPb** : well how old are u

 

 **ColSingle** : 24

 

 **EPb** : I’m 17

**ColSingle:** 17

 

 **EPb** : pls don’t go

 **EPb** : please

 

 **ColSingle** : Elio

 

 **EPb:** please. What’s your name? You didn’t even tell me ur name

 **EPb** : please don’t leave just yet

 

 **ColSingle** : my name is Oliver

 

 **EPb** : Oliver, I like it

 

 **ColSingle** : Elio, I’m not sure

 

 **EPb** : Oliver please don’t leave. It’s only 7 years it’s not a lot

**ColSingle:** Elio, you know that’s not the issue

 

 **EPb:** there’s no issue then

 

 **ColSingle** : I don’t know

 

 **EPb** : can we keep talking for a bit

 

 **ColSingle** : maybe we can take it a little slower

 

 **EPb** : fine.

 **EPb** : bye

 

 **ColSingle** : what? Wait

 **ColSingle** : what did I say?

 

 **EPb** : didn’t u want to go

 

 **ColSingle** : I never said that

 

 **EPb** : then what

 

 **ColSingle** : I just want to slow down a little, that’s all

 

 **EPb:** meaning?

 

 **ColSingle** : listen. I have a dinner I must go to tonight, in like 1 hour. And it’s what? 1am where u are?

 

 **EPb** : bingo well done

 

 **ColSingle** : so I would like to talk to you more but can we do tomorrow? Same time as today

 

 **EPb** : really

 

 **ColSingle** : yes

 **ColSingle:** I think if you save my username you can click on it and open a chat when I log in

 

 **EPb** : sure

 

 **ColSingle** : so I’ll wait for you tomorrow. Ok?

 

 **EPb** : yeah ok sure

 

 **ColSingle** : Good. Take care. Log off here and get some sleep maybe

 

 **EPb:** have fun at ur dinner

 

 **ColSingle:** thank you xox

 

 **EPb** : x

 

1.0.0.19


	2. Chapter 2

**EPb** : hello? 

 

 **ColSingle** : hi

 **ColSingle** : sorry one second

 **ColSingle** : sorry. My phone was ringing like crazy

 

 **EPb** : you seem very popular 

 

 **ColSingle** : not how it seems

 

 **EPb** : sure

 

 **ColSingle** : maybe I’ll tell you one day

 

 **EPb** : yes maybe you will

 

 **ColSingle** : what were you up to?

 

 **EPb** : not much really...

 **EPb** : woke up late

 **EPb** : went out

 **EPb** : stuff like that

**ColSingle** : do you go to school?

 

 **EPb** : yeah

 **EPb** : second to last year of high school

 

 **ColSingle** : god. I feel like I don’t even remember high school

 

 **EPb** : ok grandpa

 

 **ColSingle** : no seriously

 

 **EPb** : do we have to talk about this then

 **EPb** : I mean...

**ColSingle** : hey no, wait. Sorry. I didn’t mean it in a belittling way

 

 **EPb** : fine

 

 **ColSingle** : and we don’t have to talk about private stuff if you don’t want to. You should be safe online and I understand

 

 **EPb** : I don’t mind

 **EPb** : Oliver I’ve probably been online for longer than you have lol

 

 **ColSingle** : kind of worries me

 

 **EPb** : why

 

 **ColSingle** : never mind. I’m just not used to this. Let me start again: I’d like to know more about you if you are ok with telling me

 

 **EPb** : yes what do u want to know

 

 **ColSingle** : what do you like? What are your hobbies?

 

 **EPb:** oh

 

 **ColSingle** : another of those things that people don’t usually ask?

 

 **EPb** : yeah

 **EPb** : well I like music I guess.

 **EPb** : I play the piano and guitar

 **EPb** : piano better than the guitar I need more practice

 

 **ColSingle** : oh wow. That’s very interesting.

 

 **EPb** : is it?

 

 **ColSingle** : yes! Of course!

 

 **EPb** : ok

 

 **ColSingle** : do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?

 

 **EPb** : no

 **EPb** : neither

 

 **ColSingle** : have you ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend?

 

 **EPb** : yes

 **EPb** : I mean

 

 **ColSingle** : yes?

 

 **EPb** : yes I’m not a hermit

 **EPb** : when did u break up with ur bf then

 

 **ColSingle** : I was actually with a woman until a couple of months ago

 

 **EPb** : and then?

 

 **ColSingle** : then, nothing. It wasn’t working out.

 

 **EPb** : but you’ve had boyfriends right

 

 **ColSingle** : yes, I have

 

 **EPb** : what happened with them

 

 **ColSingle** : I still haven’t found someone that I would like to be with long-term

 

 **EPb** : I’ve never met anyone like u

 

 **ColSingle** : what do you mean?

 

 **EPb** : like on these sites especially

 **EPb** : don’t kill me but

 **EPb:** u seem like a romantic

 **EPb** : like lld school, sorry I keep saying that

 **EPb** : *old

 

 **ColSingle** : because everyone on here just wants to “get nudes” and get off?

 

 **EPb** : pretty much

 

 **ColSingle** : I keep repeating myself too, but it’s a dangerous environment

 

 **EPb** : I can take care of myself Oliver

 **EPb** : don’t worry

 **EPb** : plus u also came on here for a reason u said it yourself

 

 **ColSingle** : yes, but there are ways and ways

 

 **EPb** : if u say so

 **EPb** : Im just confused

 

 **ColSingle** : why?

 

 **EPb** : I can’t tell what u want from me

 

 **ColSingle** : do I have to want something from you?

 **ColSingle:** maybe I just want to get to know you

 

 **EPb** : ok

 

 **ColSingle** : is that boring?

 

 **EPb:** no

 

 **ColSingle:** if you want to stop, you can tell me anytime. Ok? There’s no obligation, I won’t get mad

 

 **EPb** : I know

 **EPb** : U would have known if I was bored I would have logged off already Oliver

 **EPb** : ;)

 

 **ColSingle** : I just wanted to make sure you knew

 

 **EPb** : but thanks

 

 **ColSingle** : I’m glad you’re not bored just yet

 

 **EPb** : it’s funny

 

 **ColSingle** : what’s funny?

 

 **EPb** : the b in my username

 **EPb** : I put it in there for bored

 **EPb** : bc I was bored

 

 **ColSingle** : haha

 

 **EPb** : but I’m not now

 

 **ColSingle** : good

 

 **EPb** : so what are u doing today another dinner?

 

 **ColSingle** : no, thankfully

 **ColSingle** : I have a deadline actually next week

 **ColSingle** : I’m writing a book

 

 **EPb** : ooooh

 **EPb** : what about

 

 **ColSingle:** oh well, if you weren’t bored so far you will be now...

 **ColSingle** : I’m writing about paradoxes in Greek philosophy

 **ColSingle** : currently writing about Heraclitus

 

 **EPb** : pantha rhei?

 

 **ColSingle** : you know it?

 

 **EPb** : yes

 **EPb** : We read Greek and Latin at school

 **EPb** : call me weird, but I actually really like it

 

 **ColSingle** : not weird

 **ColSingle** : how could I, when I’m even writing a book about it ;)

 

 **EPb** : oooh look an emoji :)

 

 **ColSingle** : I’m learning..

 

 **EPb** : good :))

 

 **ColSingle** : hey, don’t you have school tomorrow?

 

 **EPb** : dumping me already :(

 

 **ColSingle** : no, I want to make sure you’re not tired in the morning

 

 **EPb** : this is boring !!

 

 **ColSingle** : little devil

 **ColSingle:** I’ll be here again tomorrow if you want to chat some more?

 

 **EPb** : mmm do I

 

 **ColSingle:** if you wanted to meet here again, I would like it very much

 

 **EPb** : ok ok

 **EPb** : yes I would like it very much too ;)

 

 **ColSingle** : good

 

 **EPb** : go go u have to write

 

 **ColSingle** : I’ll log on as soon as I can tomorrow and will wait for you. But make sure you do your homework!

 

 **EPb** : BORINGGG

 **EPb** : :))))))))))))

 **EPb** : night !

 

 **ColSingle** : haha. good night, Elio xox

 

 

 

1.0.0.19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments to the first chapter! I wanted to wait to post this sort of real time but... I couldn’t wait!  
> Hope you enjoy. X


	3. Chapter 3

 

**EPb:** hey hey

 

**ColSingle:** hi Elio!

 

**EPb** : someone is happy ;)

**ColSingle** : what? I’m happy when I get to chat to you

 

**EPb** : aw cute

 

**ColSingle** : oh you’re making fun of me now hey?

 

**EPb** : whoooo me? :))))))))))

 

**ColSingle** : you’re lucky you’re miles and miles away

 

**EPb** : am I lucky

 

**ColSingle** : yes you are

 

**EPb** : I don’t think so

 

**ColSingle:** you have no fear Mr Elio P.

 

**EPb** : Perlman

 

**ColSingle:** ?

 

**EPb** : it’s Elio Perlman

**EPb** : the E and the P

 

**ColSingle** : not a very Italian surname

 

**EPb** : My dad is American

 

**ColSingle** : oh?

**ColSingle** : living in Italy?

 

**EPb** : yes of course

**EPb** : he’s a professor of Latin and Greek literature

**EPb** : he moved to Italy for work and met my mom and stayed there

 

**ColSingle** : your mother is Italian

 

**EPb:** yes. She’s a translator

**EPb** : I am named after my grandfather = her dad

 

**ColSingle** : nice. Such a cosmopolitan family

**EPb** : my mom speaks French too and I’ve grown up speaking 3 languages

 

**ColSingle** : you speak French too?

 

**EPb** : mais oui

 

**ColSingle** : wow

**ColSingle** : you’re full of surprises Elio

**ColSingle** : talented, skilled, know so many things

 

**EPb** : me?

**EPb** : I know nothing Oliver

 

**ColSingle** : I don’t agree. You’re very interesting

 

**EPb** : can we talk about u too though

 

**ColSingle** : must we :)

 

**EPb** : yes

**EPb** : enough about me

 

**ColSingle** : fine, shoot

 

**EPb** : ok so

**EPb** : how long were u with your ex

 

**ColSingle** : my last one?

 

**EPb:** yes the woman

 

**ColSingle** : Uh, I think about a year

 

**EPb:** you think? ;D

 

**ColSingle** : a year

 

**EPb:** how many boyfriends have u had

 

**ColSingle** : not boyfriends per se

 

**EPb:** As in

**EPb** : you weren’t together with them

 

**ColSingle** : I guess that’s one way to put it

 

**EPb:** you just hooked up

 

**ColSingle** : that makes me sound bad

 

**EPb** : but it’s what happened

**EPb** : right?

 

**ColSingle** : I “dated” two men. But not for long

 

**EPb:** “dated”

**EPb** : inverted commas

 

**ColSingle** : what

 

**EPb** : you’re not out are u

 

**ColSingle** : well I guess it’s a matter of perspectives

 

**EPb:** your family and your friends don’t know that u like men

 

**ColSingle** : do your family and your friends know that you like men?

 

**EPb** : yes

**EPb** : my close friends do my family don’t care

**EPb:** like they don’t ask me and I’ve never brought anyone home so yeah

 

**ColSingle** : but they wouldn’t be opposed

 

**EPb** : no they wouldn’t

 

**ColSingle** : ok. I’m happy for you. But you’re one of the lucky ones

 

**EPb** : I’m sorry

 

**ColSingle** : don’t be. I like to keep my private stuff private anyway.

 

**EPb** : can I ask u a question then

 

**ColSingle** : ok...

 

**EPb** : are u looking for a guy or a girl now

**ColSingle** : I don’t think that’s how it works

 

**EPb** : no?

 

**ColSingle** : you don’t just decide. It’s about the person, not about if they pee standing up or not

 

**EPb** : ok that’s cute

 

**ColSingle** : I wasn’t trying to be cute. I was telling you off a little bit

 

**EPb** : and true

**EPb** : WHAT! I just said it’s true

 

**ColSingle:** ok

 

**EPb** : are u mad at me?

 

**ColSingle** : no

 

**EPb:** ok, good

**EPb** : I didn’t mean to be insensitive

 

**ColSingle** : it’s all good, kid

**ColSingle** : seriously

 

**EPb** : ok

 

**ColSingle** : anything else you want to ask me?

 

**EPb:** I dunno

**EPb** : you didn’t tell me where u live

 

**ColSingle** : didn’t I?

 

**EPb** : no

 

**ColSingle** : sorry. Thought I did. I live in New York City

 

**EPb** : cool

**EPb** : we drove past it years ago when I went back to the US with my dad

 

**ColSingle** : maybe one day you should see it properly

 

**EPb** : yeah

 

**ColSingle** : want to go to sleep? It’s late again

 

**EPb** : no, a little bit longer

 

**ColSingle** : I get the feeling you’ll fall asleep on your keyboard if I don’t let you go :)

 

**EPb** : no no

 

**ColSingle** : I’ll be here tomorrow again. Promise

 

**EPb:** nooooo

 

**ColSingle** : Elio, I care about your health. Now be a good boy and go get some sleep

 

**EPb** : Wait no

**EPb** : say that again

 

**ColSingle** : what? Be a good boy?

 

**EPb** : there.

**EPb:** Now I’m awake

 

**ColSingle** : haha you cheeky thing. Nope! We said time to sleep

 

**EPb:** oh fine

**EPb** : same time tomorrow?

 

**ColSingle** : same time. Don’t fall asleep on your keyboard please, make sure you get to bed

 

**EPb** : yes sir

 

**ColSingle** : good boy ;)

 

**EPb:** OLIVER !!

 

**ColSingle** : good night Elio :)

 

**EPb** : xx

 

 

1.0.0.19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post it tomorrow, instead, you get it tonight... ;)
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like it and want to read more! X


	4. Chapter 4

**ColSingle** : good morning Elio

 **ColSingle** : well good evening for you, actually

 

 **EPb** : hey

 

 **ColSingle** : you ok?

 

 **EPb** : yeah why

 

 **ColSingle** : just checking

 **ColSingle** : I was waiting for you

 

 **EPb** : I had piano practice today

 **EPb** : sorry forgot to tell u

 

 **ColSingle** : no worries. Hope it went well?

 

 **EPb** : I guess

 **EPb** : what did you do

 

 **ColSingle** : work, then met my editor. Will be writing later

 

 **EPb** : oh ok

 

 **ColSingle** : are you sure you’re ok?

 

 **EPb** : yes!

 

 **ColSingle** : sorry. You sound upset

 

 **EPb** : and you can tell that from what

 

 **ColSingle** : from our conversation just now

 

 **EPb** : I know I’m not being much fun 

 

 **ColSingle** : Elio?

 

 **EPb** : sorry SORRY

 **EPb** : sorry Oliver

 

 **ColSingle** : I don’t want you to apologize...just talk to me

 

 **EPb** : I just

 **EPb** : I’m sorry it’s not you

 **EPb** : I had an annoying day at school.

 

 **ColSingle** : are you sure?

 

 **EPb** : yes

 

 **ColSingle** : want to talk about it?

 

 **EPb** : no

 **EPb** : but also

 

 **ColSingle** : yes.....?

 

 **EPb** : but also will I ever be able to see u

 

 **ColSingle** : like on camera?

 

 **EPb** : wow u mindreader how did you guess

 

 **ColSingle** : I bet your hair is just the right length for me to pull it when you’re being a brat like now

 

 **EPb** : I w

 **EPb** : I mean SORRY I’m being a dick I know

 

 **ColSingle** : you’re not. You’re being adorable

 

 **EPb** : I don’t want to be adorable

 

 **ColSingle** : ok, ok. Is that all though? You want us to show ourselves on camera?

 

 **EPb** : it’s not all I mean

 **EPb** : you made such a big deal of like

 **EPb** : my age ??

 **EPb** : taking it slow

 **EPb** : I just feel like people get tired if you

 **EPb** : I don’t know

 

 **ColSingle** : are you getting tired?

 

 **EPb** : NO! Not me

 

 **ColSingle** : I’m having trouble understanding

 

 **EPb** : nevermind don’t worry

 **EPb** : I’m just talking shit

 

 **ColSingle** : Elio, I would love to be able to see you

 

 **EPb** : but?

 

 **ColSingle** : there’s no but.

 

 **EPb** : so we can video chat

 

 **ColSingle** : I just want you to understand this is not something I do usually

 

 **EPb** : what

 **EPb** : videochatting with people

 

 **ColSingle** : videochatting with people I don’t know in person 

**ColSingle** : “old school”, I know

 

 **EPb** : I don’t do it either

 

 **ColSingle** : don’t you?

 

 **EPb** : just because I flirt with u it doesn’t mean I’m slutty

 

 **ColSingle** : hey hey, nothing “slutty” about videochatting with someone?

 

 **EPb** : yeah right

 

 **ColSingle** : and...you’re flirting with me, is that it? I see...

 **ColSingle** : ;))

 

 **EPb** : sure keep playing dumb

 **EPb** : do u know what I think I have to go to bed

 

 **ColSingle** : hey hey hey, come on. I’m just teasing you.

 **ColSingle** : please don’t go. I’m sorry

 

 **EPb** : .......

 

 **ColSingle** : Elio, I would love to put a face to your name, and your words

 **ColSingle** : I think there’s a camera function on here, right? To see while u chat

 

 **EPb** : yes

 **EPb** : it doesn’t have audio

 

 **ColSingle** : yes, it’s for safety. I guess

 

 **EPb** : what’s the point, if we’re showing our faces

 

 **ColSingle** : there is a bunch of people on here who don’t show their faces, lets say that

 **ColSingle** : which is why I didn’t choose the camera function from the beginning

 

 **EPb** : but also cos u want to stay anonymous

 

 **ColSingle** : but also because I want to stay anonymous yes

 **ColSingle** : but I feel like I can trust you

 

 **EPb** : ok

 

 **ColSingle** : do you feel like you can trust me?

 

 **EPb** : yes

 **EPb** : I’ve never felt unsafe

 **EPb** : with u

 

 **ColSingle** : good. I’m glad

 

 **EPb** : I mean I offer a little bit of dirty chat and

 **EPb** : u say whoa slow down I don’t do casual sex no strings attached let’s fall in love first Bla Bla Bla :)))))

 **EPb** : how can I not feel safe

 

 **ColSingle** : did I? Did I say that? :)

 

 **EPb** : well maybe in not so many words

 

 **ColSingle** : ;)

 **ColSingle** : so, do you want to videochat?

 

 **EPb** : now??

 

 **ColSingle** : yes

 

 **EPb** : errr no??

 

 **ColSingle** : no?

 

 **EPb** : no well I mean

 **EPb** : no not now I look ridiculous I’m like

 **EPb** : In my pajamas my hair is all crazy

 **EPb** : I prob look really tired

 **EPb** : ugh this sounds bad u prob think I’m hideous

 

 **ColSingle** : no. That sounds really sweet. The whole thing

 **ColSingle** : and you don’t have to get made up for me

 

 **EPb** : :/

 

 **ColSingle** : but it’s totally fine. Let’s videochat when you’re ready

 

 **EPb** : next time

 

 **ColSingle** : tomorrow?

 

 **EPb** : I’m out tomorrow actually

 **EPb** : school and then party

 **EPb** : friend turning 18

 **EPb** : sorry

 

 **ColSingle** : no it’s fine!

 **ColSingle** : day after tomorrow then

 

 **EPb** : sure

 

 **ColSingle** : and if you change your mind, what I said still stands. There’s no obligation

 

 **EPb** : thanks :)

 **EPb** : I won’t change my mind tho

 

 **ColSingle** : ok. Enjoy your party. Look after yourself ok?

 

 **EPb** : I will :))

 **EPb** : bye

 

 **ColSingle** : xox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve played fast and loose with the rules of a chat room - just go with it :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio and Oliver finally videochat.

**EPb** : Oliver ? 

 

 **ColSingle** : hi! You’re here

 

 **EPb** : yes I am :)

 

 **ColSingle** : well finally, I was so bored yesterday

 

 **EPb** : no u weren’t

 

 **ColSingle** : yes, I was

 **ColSingle** : how was the party

 

 **EPb** : it was ok

 **EPb** : the usual stuff tbh

 **EPb** : he had the whole house for it bc he kicked his parents out dont even know what he told them

 **EPb** : so then there was a room with ppl smoking, a room with people hooking up and stuff

 **EPb** : pretty standard

 **EPb** : but he thinks it was the best party ever

 **EPb** : and why am I telling u this lol

 

 **ColSingle** : “pretty standard” huh

 

 **EPb** : I mean u must have been to a million parties like that

**ColSingle:** not a million, they bore me a little

 

 **EPb** : oh

 

 **ColSingle** : sorry if you like them

 

 **EPb** : why sorry? Cos we can’t go to one together? ;)))

 

 **ColSingle** : no, I just wanted you to know I’m not trying to be judgemental

 

 **EPb** : it’s ok

 **EPb** : Theyre not my favorite thing to do either

 

 **ColSingle** : ok

 **ColSingle** : so....... how do you feel about turning on that camera and letting me see you

 

 **EPb** : I

 **EPb** : yes letmju

 **EPb** : *let me just check that this thing works

 **EPb** : I can’t type nymore haha

**ColSingle** : no worries

 

 **EPb:** so how like

 **EPb:** how do we do this? Together? Like at the same time?

**ColSingle** : yes, lets turn it on at the same time

 

 **EPb** : ;)

 

 **ColSingle** : don’t be cheeky now. Concentrate :)

 

 **EPb** : Uh. U’re making me nervous

 

 **ColSingle** : no don’t be

 **ColSingle:** ok, ready?

 

 **EPb** : yes

 

 **ColSingle** : ok, on 3 

 **ColSingle** : 1

 **ColSingle:** 2

 **ColSingle:** 3

 **ColSingle** : go

 

 **EPb** : g

 **EPb** : *hi :)

 

 **ColSingle:** hiii Elio

 

 **EPb:** hi hi

 

 **ColSingle** : wow

 

 **EPb** : can u see me

 

 **ColSingle** : yeah. And wow

 

 **EPb** : what? :)

 

 **ColSingle** : you’re gorgeous.

 

 **EPb** : Bahaha don’t drink and chat

 

 **ColSingle** : no I’m brt

 **ColSingle** : *I’m being serious

 **ColSingle** : see, I can’t even type anymore

 

 **EPb** : stop looking at me and look at the keyboard instead ;)))))

 

 **ColSingle** : Beautiful and witty. I don’t know what I am going to do with you

 

 **EPb** : well

 **EPb** : you’re not half bad yourself

 **EPb** : you’re pretty hot

 **EPb** : and christ, you’re HUGE

 **EPb** : and I’ve only seen u on a screen

 

 **ColSingle** : you’re so lucky because I don’t like questionable jokes or I would make one right now ;)

 

 **EPb** : like

 **EPb** : oh

 **EPb** : Lol omg Oliver

 **EPb** : ok well what I have to say is TIME WILL TELL ;))))))

 

 **ColSingle** : you minx

 **ColSingle** : you and your mouth will be the death of me

 

 **EPb** : oohhhhh ;)))))

 

 **ColSingle** : Christ I didn’t mean it that way

 

 **EPb** : yeah yeah ;)

 

 **ColSingle** : my mind is just gone, look what you’ve done to me

 **ColSingle** : smile for me again...

 **ColSingle** : fuck. Ok. I’m ok :)

 

 **EPb** : anything else u want me to do for you ;)

 

 **ColSingle** : elio

 **ColSingle** : I’m really trying here to keep my word, about going slow

 

 **EPb** : ugh

 **EPb** : im glad u can see me rolling my eyes

 

 **ColSingle** : I can

 

 **EPb** : then what do u wanna do

 

 **ColSingle** : tell me about you

 

 **EPb** : like what

 

 **ColSingle** : what’s behind you? On that shelf?

 

 **EPb** : the pictures?

 **EPb** : the one on my left is me my dad and my mom When I was maybe 4

 **EPb** : the one in the middle is my mom and me in front of our house in Crema which is like 1 hour away from here

 **EPb** : I’m in Milan

 **EPb** : and then the other one is me and this girl Marzia and another girl Chiara

 **EPb** : wow I wrote a book haha

**ColSingle** : girlfriend?

 

 **EPb** : who

 

 **ColSingle** : I don’t know. One of the two

 

 **EPb** : Lol no

 

 **ColSingle** : they’re cute

 

 **EPb** : oi I’m not doing this camera thing for u to hit on my friends

 

 **ColSingle** : I’m not!

 

 **EPb** : whatever

 

 **ColSingle** : I’m just trying to distract myself from staring at you

 

 **EPb** : the sweet talk is not gonna help mister

 

 **ColSingle** : what can I do then

 

 **EPb:** Mmmmmmmmh

 **EPb** : tell me what u like about me

 

 **ColSingle** : Ha

 

 **EPb** : no I wanna know

 **EPb** : for research

 

 **ColSingle** : right

 **ColSingle** : mm let’s see, what do I like?

 **ColSingle** : you have a very beautiful face. And a beautiful smile

 **ColSingle** : I love the shape of your eyes and god, those thick eyelashes

 

 **EPb** : really

 **EPb** : I mean I don’t think any1 ever told me

 

 **ColSingle** : well everyone is a fool then ;)

 

 **EPb** : wha haha

 **EPb** : u like them that much

 

 **ColSingle** : yes

 **ColSingle** : and I was right. Your hair is just the right length for me to tug on it

 

 **EPb** : Ah shame you’re in another continentright

 

 **ColSingle** : yeah, shame

 **ColSingle** : and I bet that pale skin of yours would look even more flawless if I made you blush

 

 **EPb** : mmm

 **EPb** : I don’t blush

 

 **ColSingle** : with a skin like that? Yes you do

 

 **EPb** : nobody has ever made me blush

 

 **ColSingle** : bet I would

 

 **EPb** : oh really...

 

 **ColSingle** : yes

 **ColSingle** : but anyway. I think it’s time for bed... and back to work for me I’m afraid

 

 **EPb** : Oliver !

 

 **ColSingle** : aren’t you tired?

 

 **EPb** : no!!! How can I be ??

 **EPb** : especially right now

 

 **ColSingle** : hey hey... remember I can see you. Smile? Don’t want you to frown

 

 **EPb** : no

 **EPb** : you get a frown

 

 **ColSingle** : we’ll chat again tomorrow? Don’t be mad at me

 

 **EPb:** mmmmmmmmmmm I dunno

 

 **ColSingle** : I promise you that one day I will stay with you until you fall asleep. We won’t stop chatting all afternoon and all night

 

 **EPb:** promise

 **EPb** : swear on something

 **EPb** : swear on the heads of all the weird obscure Greek philosophers that u love

 

 **ColSingle** : you nerd. I swear

 

 **EPb** : ok

 

 **ColSingle** : I got a smile. I can be happy

 

 **EPb** : goodnight Oliver

 **EPb** : was really nice 2 see u.

 **EPb** : you’re hot

 **EPb** : ;)

 

 **ColSingle** : haha

 **ColSingle** : night night, Elio xox

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments! Please keep them coming :) hope you liked this one! X


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen.

**ColSingle** : you up??

 

 **EPb** : hi

 **EPb** : yes I’m here

 

 **ColSingle:** isn’t it 4-‘

 **ColSingle** : *4am?

 

 **EPb** : yeah

 **EPb** : so

 **EPb** : got home like 1 hour ago and can’t sleep

 

 **ColSingle** : oh? Nice nigt

 **ColSingle** : nice night?

 

 **EPb** : average

 

 **ColSingle** : always average eh

 

 **EPb** : what’s happened to ur spelling

 **EPb** : you’re drunk !!

 

 **ColSingle** : nah not drunk

 

 **EPb** : yes you’re drunk ;)

 

 **ColSingle** : not drunk. But had a few drinks

 

 **EPb** : ohhhhhhh

 **EPb** : you had a better night than me ;)

 

 **ColSingle** : I’m sure I didn’t

 **ColSingle** : what about you, how many hearts did you break

 

 **EPb** : hahah

 **EPb** : many ;)

 

 **ColSingle** : can I see you?

 

 **EPb** : yeah

 **EPb** : hold on

 **EPb** : done

 

 **ColSingle** : hi :)

 

 **EPb** : hey u turn yours on too !!

 

 **ColSingle** : nah... I just wanna look at you ;)

 

 **EPb** : nooo I wanna look at u too

 **EPb** : please

 

 **ColSingle** : fine. here

 

 **EPb** : better

 

 **ColSingle** : where are you?

 

 **EPb** : on my bed?

 

 **ColSingle** : Ah got it. Sorry it’s kind of dark

 

 **EPb** : it’s nighttime ;)))

 

 **ColSingle** : yeah, thanks for reminding me

 

 **EPb** : haha

 

 **ColSingle** : so...were you waiting for me?

 

 **EPb** : no

 

 **ColSingle** : you were

 

 **EPb** : no

 **EPb** : what for anyway

 

 **ColSingle** : oh wow. Is that how it is?

 

 **EPb** : yes

 **EPb** : I mean

 **EPb** : you say you like me but

 **EPb** : I’m here all dressed up and u didn’t even comment

 

 **ColSingle** : maybe I need to see more

 

 **EPb** : ?

 

 **ColSingle** : it’s all dark....

 

 **EPb** : Hang on

 **EPb** : turning on my lamp

 **EPb** : there. Can u see better

 

 **ColSingle** : yes. Thank you

 **ColSingle** : you look lovely

 

 **EPb** : ok but

 **EPb** : do I look sexy

 

 **ColSingle** : Elio

 

 **EPb** : I just wanna know

 

 **ColSingle** : you do

 

 **EPb** : you look sexy too

 **EPb** : really hot

 **EPb** : Oliver?

 

 **ColSingle** : yes?

 

 **EPb** : listen

 

 **ColSingle** : you’re biting your lip

 

 **EPb** : yes

 **EPb** : because I have to say something

 

 **ColSingle** : ok

 

 **EPb** : you’re right I was waiting for you

 **EPb** : and like I won’t keep going on about this I promise

 **EPb** : but look I m

 **EPb** : fuck I don’t know how to say it but

 **EPb** : i’m attracted to you

 

 **ColSingle** : Elio

 

 **EPb** : I’m not gonna say it again but fuck

 

 **ColSingle** : god Elio

 

 **EPb** : please Oliver

 

 **ColSingle** : what do you want

 

 **EPb** : just talk

 **EPb** : to me

 **EPb** : I feel like I’m burning

 

 **ColSingle** : don’t cover your face

 **ColSingle** : hey? Take those hands off

 **ColSingle** : you’re so fucking beautiful. So fucking beautiful

 **ColSingle** : Fuck

 

 **EPb** : pleas

 **EPb** : please Oliver

 

 **ColSingle** : you’re just so far away baby

 

 **EPb** : not now I’m not tho

 

 **ColSingle** : I wish I could touch you

 

 **EPb** : Me too

 **EPb** : I would let u touch me everywhere

 

 **ColSingle** : Fuck

 

 **EPb** : what would u do

 

 **ColSingle** : Elio

 

 **EPb** : I’ll forget about this 2morrow

 **EPb** : I promise

 

 **ColSingle** : I’m a boring man

 **ColSingle** : but I wish I could kiss you

 

 **EPb** : not boring

 

 **ColSingle** : I wish I could kiss that red mouth of yours

 **ColSingle** : Fuck Elio we can’t do this

 **ColSingle** : we’ve been good, I wanna be good

 

 **EPb** : but why not

 **EPb** : I’m ready this is what I was here for

 

 **ColSingle** : look at me

 **ColSingle** : you’re so beautfyl

 **ColSingle** : *beautiful

 **ColSingle** : see I’m not sober enough for this

 

 **EPb** : I don’t care

 

 **ColSingle** : I know you don’t

 

 **EPb** : it’s not a bad thing

 **EPb** : if we like each other

 

 **ColSingle** : it’s not a bad thing

 

 **EPb** : then what

 

 **ColSingle** : god I am so weak with you

 **ColSingle** : those eyes yu have

 **ColSingle** : look Elio I don’t want either of us to forget this

 **ColSingle** : I want to do this ok?

 **ColSingle** : baby? Look at me?

 **ColSingle** : I want this more than anything right now

 **ColSingle** : but I don’t want to do this when I’m drunk

 

 **EPb** : it’s not like

 **EPb** : it’s not a real first time

 

 **ColSingle** : it doesn’t matter

 **ColSingle** : and I want to be sober for our real first time, too

 

 **EPb** : ugh Oliver

 **EPb** : you’ll kill me if u keep doing this

 

 **ColSingle** : I’m killing myself, trust me

 

 **EPb** : so..

 **EPb** : it’s another next time

 

 **ColSingle** : yes. Yes

 

 **EPb** : ok.....

 

 **ColSingle** : will you be here tomorrow?

 

 **EPb** : you know I’m not going anywhere

 

 **ColSingle** : I wish I could kiss that pout you have

 **ColSingle** : if I were there, I would

 

 **EPb** : sucks you’re not here

 

 **ColSingle** : yes. sucks I’m not there.

 

 **EPb** : this has never happened to me before

 

 **ColSingle** : one day you’ll have to tell me what kind of people you’ve met on here

 **ColSingle** : or will it make me mad

 

 **EPb** : Oliver

 **EPb** : I told you I don’t do this

 **EPb** : usually

 

 **ColSingle** : I don’t want anything bad to happen to you

 

 **EPb** : you’ll look out for me then

 

 **ColSingle** : yes I will

 

 **EPb** : ok

 **EPb** : see you tomorrow, Oliver

 

 **ColSingle** : yeah

 

 **EPb** : <3

 

 **ColSingle** : bye, Elio. xox

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s short! But at least it’s a new chapter, right ?? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**EPb** : hey

 

 **ColSingle** : hey

 

 **EPb** : how is your head?

 

 **ColSingle** : it’s fine. It takes a bit more than that to mess with me, kid :)

 

 **EPb** : right

 

 **ColSingle** : so...

 

 **EPb** : so

 

 **ColSingle:** how are you?

 

 **EPb** : really

 

 **ColSingle** : ?

 

 **EPb** : this is what u ask

 

 **ColSingle** : what’s wrong with it?

 

 **EPb** : I mean

 

 **ColSingle** : I thought it was fine to ask

 **ColSingle** : it’s what I wanted to ask.

 

 **EPb** : right

 **EPb** : I shouldn’t have said anything last night

 

 **ColSingle** : no, no

 **ColSingle** : that’s not what I meant, I guess I was just trying to take a step back

 

 **EPb** : a step back

 **EPb** : as in

 **EPb** : we’re on speaking terms but not really

 

 **ColSingle** : no, as in, let’s say hi, let me make sure you’re ok, and then talk about it

 

 **EPb** : do we have to talk about it

 

 **ColSingle** : not if you don’t want to.

 **ColSingle** : Elio?

 **ColSingle:** you still with me?

 

 **EPb** : yes

 **EPb** : I’m sorry it just

 **EPb:** it feels like we’re fighting

 

 **ColSingle** : we’re not fighting

 

 **EPb** : ok

 **EPb** : this has never happened to me before

 **EPb** : I’m just confused

 

 **ColSingle** : I get it

 

 **EPb** : will it always be like this

 

 **ColSingle** : like what

 

 **EPb** : like we chat and u want to hold back but then

 **EPb** : you’re drunk or I’m drunk and then this stuff happens

 

 **ColSingle** : not if you don’t want to

 **ColSingle** : nothing that you don’t want to.

 

 **EPb** : but what does that mean !

 **EPb** : stop saying this

 **EPb** : you know I want it

 **EPb** : it’s not me Oliver

 

 **ColSingle** : I want you, too.

 **ColSingle** : I want you, I like you, I like your face and your mouth and your body which I hope to see without all those clothes on.

 **ColSingle** : I hate that you’re 17 because I’m scared for you, because you’re young and I want to protect you, call me boring for that

 **ColSingle** : but I also love that you’re 17 because I love this innocence you have behind that goddamn smart mouth and I love that you want to put that innocence in my hands, but I hate it too.

 **ColSingle** : Your innocence is not mine to have, Elio

 **ColSingle** : all this fearlessness you have Elio, I can’t be like that. I’m scared for you and I need you to tell me that you know what this means and that you want it

 

 **EPb:** Fuck

 **EPb** : Fuck, Oliver

 

 **ColSingle** : if you don’t feel like this then you can log off. I’ll understand

 

 **EPb** : you’re ridiculous

 **EPb** : if I were there I’d jump on you and kiss you until you can’t breathe

 **EPb** : you ridiculous human being

 

 **ColSingle** : shall I book you a plane ticket? So you can fly here and insult me in person

 

 **EPb** : can you not fly me there

 **EPb** : so I can sleep with you instead

 

 **ColSingle** : god wouldn’t I

 

 **EPb** : id fly all the way there just to sleep with you

 **EPb** : this is how much I want it

 **EPb** : so stop being ridiculous

 **EPb** : want me to sign a contract?

 **EPb** : shall we get married to avoid doubts

 **EPb** : Lol

 

 **ColSingle** : fucking take this seriously, Elio

 

 **EPb** : I fucking am

 **EPb** : please god Oliver I am

 

 **ColSingle:** turn on your camera and smile for me

 

 **EPb** : are u sure

 **EPb** : what if things take a “turn” again

**ColSingle** : fucking let them

 

 **EPb** : whoa whoa

 **EPb:** ok :))

 **EPb** : shame my mother needs me this afternoon so I can’t stay long now

 

 **ColSingle** : yeah, shame

 

 **EPb** : hi

 

 **ColSingle** : hi, gorgeous thing

 

 **EPb** : ugh Oliver

 **EPb** : please can I see u too

 

 **ColSingle** : well, I guess since you asked politely

 

 **EPb** : Oliver lets face it

 **EPb** : we’ll only just swear at each other and talk about sex until we do it

 **EPb** : we should just do it and get it over with

 

 **ColSingle** : well I’ve got time now... guess who doesn’t?

 

 **EPb** : Ah Fuck

 **EPb** : I played myself

 

 **ColSingle** : you did

 **ColSingle** : I really wish I could kiss you

 

 **EPb** : come and visit me

 

 **ColSingle** : who knows maybe one day I will

 **ColSingle:** or maybe I’ll take you up on your idea to fly you here

 

 **EPb** : for sex

 

 **ColSingle** : yes, for sex

 

 **EPb** : nothing else

 

 **ColSingle** : nothing else. Absolutely nothing else

 

 **EPb** : I’m hard

 

 **ColSingle** : you type that while you smile with a face like an angel

 **ColSingle** : you’ll be the death of me.

 

 **EPb** : oh I hope not

 **EPb:** ;) ;)

 **EPb** : I have to go take a shower and get ready

 **EPb** : I’m sorry I just can’t get out of this sorry

**ColSingle** : go. Get out of my sight :)

 **ColSingle** : just go

 

 **EPb:** fine fine OK

 

 **ColSingle** : oh YOU DEVIL!

 

 **EPb** : whoooooops I gues my shirt just disappeared

 **EPb** : hehehheehehe ;))))))))

 

 **ColSingle:** logging off. Logging off NOW

 

 **EPb** : see you when I’m back online

 

 **ColSingle** : probably tomorrow, baby.

**EPb** : uhhhhok

**ColSingle** : take care of yourself

 

 **EPb:** yes

 **EPb** : you too

 **EPb** : sending u a kiss

 

 **ColSingle** : xoxoxoxoxoxo

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What just happened!! I think these two will get smuttier after this... 
> 
> ;))


	8. Chapter 8

**EPb** : hi Oliver 

 

 **ColSingle** : hey mystery boy

 

 **EPb** : mystery?

**ColSingle** : where did you go yesterday? Just remembered you didn’t mention

 

 **EPb** : it’s a long story

 **EPb** : well kinda long

 **EPb** : so we’re gonna go to Crema to spend the summer there

 **EPb** : When im done with school in 2 days

 **EPb** : so my mom always wants me to go with her to say bye to my aunt and uncles

 **EPb** : it’s lame

 

 **ColSingle** : Ah. It’s sweet of her

 

 **EPb** : nope

 **EPb** : we almost never see them but if we leave for 2 months they act like we’re like

 **EPb** : emigrating or something

 **EPb** : it’s just an hour away lol

**ColSingle** : some things just have to be done

 **ColSingle** : so you’re going away?

 

 **EPb** : yes

 **EPb** : but don’t worry I will have connection

 **EPb** : :)

 

 **ColSingle** : :)

 **ColSingle** : soooooooo

 **ColSingle** : do you have some time today?

 

 **EPb** : for what ;)

 

 **ColSingle** : Now I’m rolling my eyes.

 

 **EPb** : maybe I do

 

 **ColSingle** : ok

 

 **EPb** : but

 

 **ColSingle** : but ?

 

 **EPb** : I have to tell you something

 

 **ColSingle** : ok...

 

 **EPb** : it’s not bad

 **EPb** : but I think you’ll get mad anyway

 **EPb** : so IM SORRY

 

 **ColSingle** : not sure about mad but I’m certainly worried right now

**EPb** : I told u it’s nothing bad

 **EPb** : but listen like

 **EPb** : you’ll say u don’t wanna do it

 **EPb** : I’m sure

 **EPb** : and fine, like fine you’re right I won’t try to protest

 

 **ColSingle** : Elio? Just say it

 

 **EPb** : fine, but remember I’m sorry

 **EPb** : ok well

 **EPb** : I don’t even know why I’m telling u this cos maybe you’re like it’s not even important so who cares

 **EPb** : but listen I’M SORRY I think I told u a little lie

 **EPb** : remember when u asked me if I have had boyfriends and I said yes

 **EPb** : I lied

 **EPb** : IM SORRY

 **EPb** : I only had one girlfriend for a few months

 **EPb** : but I never had a boyfriend

 **EPb** : there

 **EPb** : I thought you should know before

 **EPb** : like

 **EPb** : if you still want to

 

 **ColSingle** : I kind of knew

 

 **EPb** : ?

 

 **ColSingle:** I had a feeling

 

 **EPb** : :(

 **EPb** : so what now

 

 **ColSingle** : now, it’s down to you

 

 **EPb** : me?

 

 **ColSingle** : yes.

 

 **EPb** : Oliver nothing changed for me

 **EPb** : I still want u

 

 **ColSingle** : we’re really going against the tide aren’t we? People in these chats get naked before they even say hi, while it took us a whole week to even get to this :)

 

 **EPb** : AND WHOSE FAULT IS IT ????????

 

 **ColSingle** : it’s not a bad thing, Elio. It’s good

 **ColSingle** : if we did just... get off with each other no questions asked, I wouldn’t have been able to get to know you. And see you

 **ColSingle** : we’d probably never found or spoken to each other again

 

 **EPb** : oh.

 **EPb** : true

 **EPb** : so you’re not mad at me ?

 

 **ColSingle** : if you promise and swear that you’ll always tell the truth from now on... then I’m not mad

 **ColSingle** : but you have to promise

 

 **EPb** : I promise!! I promise

 

 **ColSingle** : if you lie to me again, I will log off and block you and we’ll never speak again. Understood?

 

 **EPb** : yes

 

 **ColSingle** : this includes anything we say or do. If you don’t like something, tell me. If you’re not comfortable with something, tell me. You’re not obliged to do anything. Ok?

 

 **EPb** : yes ok

 

 **ColSingle** : promise

 

 **EPb** : I promise

 **EPb** : but you too

**ColSingle** : I promise, too.

 

 **EPb** : :)

 

 **ColSingle** : so maybe if you still have some time... we can start kind of small and see where it takes us for next time?

 

 **EPb** : small huh :)

 

 **ColSingle:** Christ. You and your jokes

 

 **EPb** : SORRY

 **EPb** : yes I agree

 

 **ColSingle** : good.

 **ColSingle** : it’s late, right? So since you’re going to bed... maybe you can undress for me?

 

 **EPb** : Uh

 **EPb** : yes

 **EPb** : ht

 **EPb** : *hold on

 **EPb** : can you see me?

 

 **ColSingle** : yeah

 **ColSingle** : you’re beautiful

 **ColSingle** : here, now you can see me too

**EPb** : hi :) :)

 **EPb** : ok so...

 

 **ColSingle** : I like that shirt on you

 **ColSingle** : how does it feel? On your skin?

 **ColSingle** : stroke your chest

 

 **EPb** : it’s soft

 **EPb:** if feels nice

**ColSingle** : good

 **ColSingle:** but you want it off. Don’t you?

 

 **EPb** : yea

 

 **ColSingle** : I like how it clings to your collarbones

 **ColSingle** : come closer to the camera? Show me your throat

 

 **EPb** : k

 

 **ColSingle** : god, I would love to kiss it and bite it

 **ColSingle** : leave a mark right there where the skin is softest

 

 **EPb** : yo should

 **EPb** : ugh *you

 

 **ColSingle:** yes, I really should.

 **ColSingle:** take off your shirt, baby

 **ColSingle** : oh god. And that smile

 **ColSingle** : so beautiful

 

 **EPb** : I wish I could hear your voice

 

 **ColSingle** : one thing at a time baby

 

 **EPb** : yeah

 

 **ColSingle** : your nipples are so small

 **ColSingle** : I love them

 

 **EPb** : they’re sensitive

 

 **ColSingle** : mmmm

 **ColSingle** : not totally clueless are you

 

 **EPb** : I never said I was ;)

 

 **ColSingle** : messing with my mind

 **ColSingle** : huh

 

 **EPb** : no Oliver I promise

 

 **ColSingle** : take off your shorts

 **ColSingle** : I love your hands

 

 **EPb** : I love yours

 **EPb** : they’re so big

 **EPb** : u could probably like

 **EPb** : circle my whole waist with ur fingers

 

 **ColSingle** : I’d love to

 **ColSingle** : I would hold on to your waist while you straddled me

 

 **EPb:** f

 **EPb** : Fuck Oliver ugonnamske

 **EPb** : u gonna make me come

 

 **ColSingle** : already, hmm

 **ColSingle** : I haven’t even seen you yet. Someone’s got their underwear on still

 

 **EPb** : herer

 **EPb** : they’re off now

 

 **ColSingle** : Fuck look at you

 **ColSingle** : don’t cover yourself

 

 **EPb** : ugh Oliver

 **EPb** : :)

 

 **ColSingle:** don’t need to be shy with me

 **ColSingle** : pull back when you’re not typing. So I can see you

 **ColSingle** : good boy

 

 **EPb** : eheyeiueievehrvd

 

 **ColSingle** : haha, what is that

 

 **EPb** : keysmash

**ColSingle** : that glint in your eyes

 **ColSingle** : Christ

 

 **EPb:** are u hard

 

 **ColSingle** : what do you think

 

 **EPb:** dunno

 **EPb** : u don’t show me

 

 **ColSingle** : touch yourself

 **ColSingle** : that’s it

 **ColSingle** : Fuck, that mouth. So sexy

 

 **EPb** : agsjsgfkrjr

 

 **ColSingle** : do you want me to stay with you? Or leave you to it

 

 **EPb** : what no

 **EPb** : stay

 

 **ColSingle** : want to show me?

 

 **EPb** : ugh i

 **EPb:** yeah

 **EPb:** lookk

 

 **ColSingle** : don’t type anything. I’m here

 **ColSingle:** keep going, you look amazing

 **ColSingle** : those tiny hips and that perfect skin

 **ColSingle** : Fuck you’re amazing

 **ColSingle** : take a moment baby, it’s ok

 **ColSingle:** take your time

 

 **EPb** : Fuck oliver

 

 **ColSingle** : yeah

 

 **EPb** : hold on

 

 **ColSingle** : clean up ;)

 

 **EPb** : but wait what about you !

 **EPb** : what can I do

 **EPb:** I can talk to u as well or like

 **EPb** : I’ll take this sheet off I’m still naked

 **EPb:** u can look at me

 

 **ColSingle** : Fuck baby, the stuff you say

 

 **EPb** : bad?

**ColSingle** : no, sexy

**EPb:** phew :)

 

 **ColSingle:** but I’m ok

 **ColSingl** e: you look sleepy, you should go to sleep and I’ll take care of myself

 **ColSingle** : I’ll think about your mouth

 

 **EPb** : what about my mouth ;)

 

 **ColSingle:** something for next time...

 

 **EPb** : mm ok

 **EPb** : if you’re sure

 

 **ColSingle** : I’m sure

 

 **EPb** : this was nice

**ColSingle** : haha. Nice, indeed

 **ColSingle** : I loved seeing you like this. So breathtaking

 

 **EPb** : hhhhheheue

 

 **ColSingle** : come on. Time for bed Mr Elio :)

 

 **EPb** : ok

**ColSingle** : sweet dreams

 

 **EPb** : you too <3 <3

 

 **ColSingle** : :*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are what keeps this story going!
> 
> ;) x


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio tries to deal with this new thing that’s happening..

**ColSingle** : hey 

 

**EPb** : hi

 

**ColSingle** : logging in late today ;)

 

**EPb** : yeah I was packing

 

**ColSingle** : oh, exciting

 

**EPb** : not really

 

**ColSingle** : why? Not happy to go on vacation?

 

**EPb** : I don’t care either way

 

**ColSingle** : I see

 

**EPb** : I sound spoiled don’t I

 

**ColSingle** : no

 

**EPb** : you can say it

**EPb** : I know I am

 

**ColSingle** : no, there must be a reason why you feel that way.

 

**EPb** : mm

 

**ColSingle** : I just hope it doesn’t mean you’ll be unhappy there. 2 months is a long time if you’re not enjoying yourself

 

**EPb** : no it’s not that

**EPb** : sorry I’m not

**EPb** : I’m not being very good at explaining

 

**ColSingle** : Elio, do you want me to let you pack? It’s alright if you do

**ColSingle** : we can talk tomorrow, or when you can

 

**EPb** : no Oliver it’s fine

**EPb** : that’s not what I’m saying

**EPb** : I’m just thinking

 

**ColSingle** : ok...

**ColSingle** : is it something you want to talk about?

 

**EPb** : I guess so

 

**ColSingle** : ok

 

**EPb** : I’m just thinking

**EPb** : like

**EPb** : what we did last night.

**EPb** : I’m sorry if I sound dumb but

**EPb** : was that sex?

**EPb** : do u know what I mean?

**EPb** : is it chatsex or

**EPb** : whatever it’s called

 

**ColSingle** : yes I guess it was. Foreplay?

 

**EPb** : what’s gonna happen next time then

 

**ColSingle** : more of that...maybe we’ll go a bit further...tell each other what we want and what we like

**ColSingle** : we play it by ear

 

**EPb** : yeah ok but

**EPb** : will it be the same

 

**ColSingle** : did you not like it last night?

**ColSingle** : you can tell me, remember?

 

**EPb** : no idid!

**EPb** : I did very much

 

**ColSingle** : ok, good

 

**EPb** : but what I mean is

**EPb** : do we actually do it together

**EPb** : will I do the same you did with me

 

**ColSingle** : if you want, yes, of course

 

**EPb** : do you want it?

 

**ColSingle** : I do. I wouldn’t suggest it if not

 

**EPb** : ok .

 

**ColSingle** : Elio, what is it?

 

**EPb** : nothing

**EPb** : nothing, seriously

 

**ColSingle** : are you sure?

 

**EPb** : yes

 

**ColSingle** : ok

 

**EPb** : Oliver I want to know more about you.

**EPb** : like I don’t know anything

 

**ColSingle** : well

 

**EPb** : I don’t

 

**ColSingle** : you know where I live

**ColSingle** : you know how old I am, you know what I look like

**ColSingle** : you know I’m writing a book

 

**EPb** : I don’t feel like you want me to know you

**EPb** : will I ever hear your voice

**EPb** : will I see more of you

**EPb** : I mean

**EPb** : I dunno

 

**ColSingle** : Elio...

 

**EPb** : don’t Elio me please

 

**ColSingle** : when I said I wanted us to go slow, I meant from both sides. So we can both get used to this

 

**EPb** : so this is about you really

 

**ColSingle** : that’s not what I’m saying?

**ColSingle** : it’s not about me. It’s about me and you. The both of us

**ColSingle** : Elio?

**ColSingle** : Elio

 

**EPb** : I’m here

 

**ColSingle** : will you please turn your camera on?

 

**EPb** : no

 

**ColSingle** : please, baby

**ColSingle** : just for a moment. Let me see you.

**ColSingle** : here, mine is on

 

**EPb** : fine

 

**ColSingle** : oh Elio

**ColSingle** : why are you crying? Please don’t

 

**EPb** : I don’t know just ignore me

 

**ColSingle** : no, I won’t. And it’s alright. I just want to help if I can

 

**EPb** : i dunno

 

**ColSingle** : was it my fault? I’m sorry if it was

 

**EPb** : no Oliver it’s not that

**EPb** : I dunno why im crying I just don’t

 

**ColSingle** : it’s... everything that’s happened, maybe?

**ColSingle** : hey hey baby

**ColSingle** : please look at me?

**ColSingle** : don’t cry

**ColSingle** : I wish I was there with you, I wish I could hug you

 

**EPb** : I’m sorry

**EPb** : I’m so stupid

 

**ColSingle** : you’re not

**ColSingle** : it’s not easy to figure things out

**ColSingle** : are you ok to talk? Do you want a minute?

 

**EPb** : stay with me

 

**ColSingle** : yes, I’m right here

**ColSingle** : I wish I could touch you

 

**EPb** : what would you do

**EPb** : if you were here

 

**ColSingle** : I would take you in my arms, and I would kiss those curls on your left temple

**ColSingle** : :)

 

**EPb** : why left?

 

**ColSingle** : they’re messier :)

 

**EPb** : haha

 

**ColSingle** : :D

**ColSingle** : hey, kiddo?

 

**EPb** : yeah?

 

**ColSingle** : can we talk for a moment?

 

**EPb** : yeah

 

**ColSingle** : listen, I’m sorry that you feel like I am being secretive. It’s not what I want or what I meant

**ColSingle** : but I also think we both have, “worries”, for lack of a better word? This is new for both of us

 

**EPb** : I didn’t think it was new for you

 

**ColSingle** : finding someone I actually like...who I want to keep talking to? Who I’m attracted to, as well?

**ColSingle** : it’s definitely a first for me

 

**EPb** : oh

 

**ColSingle** : so I thought...should we maybe try to be friends? First, for a bit

**ColSingle** : before we try anything else

 

**EPb** : friends?

 

**ColSingle** : yeah. Perhaps we can be friends first. And lovers second..

 

**EPb** : I would like that

 

**ColSingle** : :)

**ColSingle** : good. Me too.

**ColSingle** : and then I can tell you everything you want to know...

 

**EPb** : As long as you don’t friendzone me for life ;))))))

 

**ColSingle** : haha, there you are

**ColSingle** : No. I wouldn’t dream of it

 

**EPb** : and you think we’ll manage

**EPb** : I mean

 

**ColSingle** : I know what you mean

**ColSingle** : maybe we could try for the next couple of days and see what happens

**ColSingle** : get to know more about each other

 

**EPb** : ok then.

**EPb** : tell me again

**EPb** : what would you do if you were here with me now, then?

**EPb** : as a friend

 

**ColSingle** : I would jump on the bed with you

**ColSingle** : and I would take you in my arms, pull you against my side. And then I would kiss you on the lips, just a quick kiss

**ColSingle** : and then I’d say... let’s watch your favorite movie

 

**EPb** : sounds nice

 

**ColSingle** : what’s your favorite movie?

 

**EPb** : ugh it’s embarrassing

 

**ColSingle** : even better!

 

**EPb** : Toy Story

**EPb** : haha

 

**ColSingle** : perfect, let’s watch Toy Story :)

 

**EPb** : you dork

**EPb** : :))

 

**ColSingle** : proud of it :)

**ColSingle** : feeling better?

 

**EPb** : yeah

**EPb** : I’m ok Oliver

**EPb** : a little sleepy now

 

**ColSingle** : I can see it on your face

**ColSingle** : I’ll let you go

 

**EPb** : just heads up

**EPb** : if you don’t see me tomorrow it’s cos we have our end of year party at school

 

**ColSingle** : ok. I will wait to see you back online

**ColSingle** : hope you have fun :)

 

**EPb** : thanks

**EPb** : goodnight

**EPb** : and sorry for

**EPb** : all this

**EPb** : I guess

 

**ColSingle** : no problem

**ColSingle** : no worries

**ColSingle** : take care kiddo

 

**EPb** : bye Oliver x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you commented with a suggestion for this chapter, and I’ve seen you!! Sorry I haven’t had time to respond. I hope you liked this chapter anyway. Let me know! The boys and their angst...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this! Real life got in the way...
> 
> If you want, you can follow me on Twitter on @TeaHouseMoonAo3 and I’ll tweet updates on when new chapters will be posted and you can also let me know what you think on there. :)

**Epb** : hey 

 

 **ColSingle** : hi Elio

 

 **Epb** : I’m sorry I’m late

 **Epb** : we came to Crema today

 **Epb** : we had so many relatives visiting and then had to go into town with my dad

 **Epb** : anyway

 

 **ColSingle** : it’s alright

 **ColSingle** : do you have some time for me now? ;)

 

 **Epb** : yeah :)

 **Epb** : was looking forward to it

 

 **ColSingle** : good

 

 **Epb** : I’m just getting comfortable

 

 **ColSingle** : haha, I’m imagining you in your pajamas

 

 **Epb** : yeah but it’s like just top and shorts because it’s SO.HOT.

 

 **ColSingle** : oh really

 **ColSingle** : it’s really warm here too, but I have air con

 

 **Epb** : we don’t!

 **Epb** : torture

 **Epb** : there’s nothing to do in the afternoon but sleep

 

 **ColSingle** : doesn’t sound too bad! Is that your plan for tomorrow?

 

 **Epb** : yeh

 **Epb** : but remember you made me a promise mister

 

 **ColSingle** : hmmm?

 

 **Epb** : yes

 **Epb** : you said you were gonna tell me things about you

 

 **ColSingle** : Ah

 **ColSingle** : sure. What do you want to know?

 

 **Epb** : mmm let’s see

 **Epb** : do you live on your own?

 

 **ColSingle** : yes. I have an apartment in the Upper West Side in NYC

 

 **Epb** : cool

 **Epb** : do you like living there?

 

 **ColSingle** : yeah

 

 **Epb** : what do you do for fun

 

 **ColSingle** : mmm... I read. I go to the cinema. I like to travel

 

 **Epb** : but you haven’t been to Italy

 

 **ColSingle** : no...I haven’t been to many places in Europe.

 **ColSingle** : I’ve travelled a lot in South America though.

 

 **Epb** : do you like going on dates?

 

 **ColSingle** : haha, this is a real interview

 

 **Epb** : I’m having fun

 

 **ColSingle** : yes. I like going on dates.

 

 **Epb** : I bet you’re really confident

 **Epb** : I bet you’re dashing

 **Epb** : you charm the panties right off your conquests

 

 **ColSingle** : haha

 **ColSingle** : eh. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn’t.

 

 **Epb** : what’s your type?

 

 **ColSingle** : asking as my friend?

 

 **Epb** : asking as your friend

 **Epb** : who knows maybe I’m gonna matchmake you

 

 **ColSingle** : oh yeah?

 **ColSingle** : ok, well. I like brunettes. I like thick, curly hair

 **ColSingle** : nice body? Not too built. And I have a thing for mouths. I like them plump and smart :)

 

 **Epb** : loll

 **Epb** : ok, good to know ;)

 

 **ColSingle** : what is your type, then?

 

 **Epb** : hey, I was asking the questions

 **Epb** : !!

 

 **ColSingle** : :(

 

 **Epb** : fine fine

 **Epb** : I like them tall because I’m tall.

 **Epb** : So I like them taller than me

 **Epb** : with a little beard

 **Epb** : I like someone who kisses me when like

 **Epb** : when they can read it on my face that I want it

 **Epb** : I like someone who isn’t bothered that I’m not experienced.

 **Epb** : because I have potential ;)

 

 **ColSingle** : I see.

 

 **Epb** : took u a little while to type that ;)

 

 **ColSingle** : yeah, you know. I had to read it properly

 

 **Epb** : Ha.

 **Epb** : so what do you think

 **Epb** : will I find someone who’s interested

 

 **ColSingle** : oh, kid. I think you’ll be surrounded

 **ColSingle** : in fact I think you probably already are, and you don’t even notice

 **ColSingle** : anyone who dates you is going to lose their mind with jealousy

 

 **Epb** : haha dramatic

 **Epb** : would love to see someone being jealous over me

 

 **ColSingle** : you little rascal

 **ColSingle** : don’t make ‘em jealous on purpose

 

 **Epb** : nah

 **Epb** : you think I’m this trickster but

 **Epb** : I’m like the most awkward person

 

 **ColSingle** : oh I don’t think so

 **ColSingle** : you’re like...know those little baby deers? All skinny legs... but then when they stand up, they’re graceful and beautiful

 

 **Epb** : I’m a baby deer!

 **Epb** : hahaha this cracks me up but it’s also cute

 **Epb** : thank u

 

 **ColSingle** : not a problem, it’s the truth ;)

 

 **Epb** : I wish u were here.

 **Epb** : I would show u around

 **Epb** : there’s a fountain where u can swim

 **Epb** : and also lakes

 **Epb** : and I ride my bike around, and it’s all really quiet but it’s nice

 

 **ColSingle** : it sounds heavenly

 

 **Epb** : I think everybody would like you

 

 **ColSingle** : really? They wouldn’t wonder where you met me.. and how...

 **ColSingle** : Wouldn’t anyone be jealous...

 

 **Epb** : stop it

 **Epb** : none of that is true

 **Epb** : you would be my friend coming to visit

 **Epb** : nothing wrong with that

 

 **ColSingle** : no, I suppose

 

 **Epb** : I’d give you my room

 **Epb** : I’d sleep in the smaller one next to it we’d share the bathroom

 **Epb** : you can go from one to the other through it

 

 **ColSingle** : Ah. Is that a good thing? ;)

 

 **Epb** : yeah, very good

 **Epb** : I can come to your bed at night and we can watch films. Just like you said ;)

 

 **ColSingle** : right

 

 **Epb** : :))))))))

 **Epb** : what I actually would like to do

 **Epb** : would be

 **Epb** : come into your bed

 **Epb** : take all my clothes off and let you have a good look at me

 **Epb** : and then take all ur clothes off too. And then you can touch me

 

 **ColSingle** : ...Fuck, Elio. We were doing so well.

 

 **Epb** : hahaha.

 **Epb** : I’m really sorry :)

 **Epb** : but it would be inevitable

 

 **ColSingle** : you are totally right

 

 **Epb** : we can still be friends tho

 

 **ColSingle** : absolutely.

 

 **Epb** : Good

 **Epb** : I’ll have nice dreams tonight

 

 **ColSingle** : maybe we can continue the interview tomorrow?

 

 **Epb** : yes and maybe tomorrow you can tell me what u’d do when we’re in bed together

 

 **ColSingle** : devil :)

 

 **Epb** : :)))))

 

 **ColSingle** : speak tomorrow. sleep tight, Elio

 

 **Epb** : :****


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. They did try. ;)

**__EPb** : heeeeeeeey 

 

 **ColSingle** : oh hello!

 **ColSingle** : you’re back

 

 **EPb** : yeah sorry I didn’t log in yesterday

 **EPb** : and I’m late now

 

 **ColSingle** : is it not past 3am over there

 

 **EPb** : yah

 **EPb** : I wrh

 **EPb** : /stupid keyboard. *i went out

 

 **ColSingle** : I see. Had fun?

 

 **EPb** : yeah we went to the lake yesterday

 **EPb** : swimming

 

 **ColSingle** : who’s we?

 

 **EPb** : me Marzia

 **EPb** : some other friends

 **EPb** : then we went swimming again tonight when it was dark

 **EPb** : Marzia was screaming it was so funny

 

 **ColSingle** : sounds fun

 

 **EPb** : I’m sorry I didn’t log in

 **EPb** : u didn’t wait for me did u

 

 **ColSingle** : is Marzia fun?

 

 **EPb** : yeah I guess

 

 **ColSingle** : tell me more

 

 **EPb** : Uh it was just that

 **EPb** : I guess

 **EPb** : I mean it got cold so we left

 **EPb** : it’s not good to be in the water too long tbh

 

 **ColSingle** : did you kiss her...?

 

 **EPb** : Marzia?

 

 **ColSingle** : Marzia, yes :)

 

 **EPb** : why do u ask

 

 **ColSingle** : can’t I?

 

 **EPb** : no

 **EPb** : I mean yes you can

 

 **ColSingle** : so, did you?

 

 **EPb** : Oliver............

 

 **ColSingle** : ohhhhh please turn on that camera now :)

 **ColSingle** : I bet you blushed so nicely :)

 

 **EPb** : stop !!

 

 **ColSingle** : ;D

 **ColSingle** : come on... please?

 

 **EPb** : fine but I don’t even know what u’re getting at

 **EPb** : here you go

 

 **ColSingle** : hi! And here’s me

 **ColSingle** : so come on, look at me, tell me if you kissed her :)

 

 **EPb** : yes I did

 **EPb** : so what

 

 **ColSingle** : I’ve missed looking at you

 **ColSingle** : tell me how it was?

 

 **EPb** : how it was what

 

 **ColSingle** : kissing Marzia

 

 **EPb** : why?

 **EPb** : oh god Oliver

 **EPb** : I’m so embarrassed

 

 **ColSingle** : you’re so goddamn sexy like that. All flushed

 

 **EPb** : I’m not

 

 **ColSingle** : look up...

 **ColSingle** : have you seen your mouth? God is it always that red baby

 

 **EPb** : Oliver

 

 **ColSingle** : are you ok?

 

 **EPb** : yes I’m just

 **EPb** : what’s got into you :)

 

 **ColSingle** : Nothing. I’ve missed you

 

 **EPb** : I’ve missed you too

 

 **ColSingle** : and I’ve seen you now, and you’re beautiful

 

 **EPb** : shame we’re supposed to be friends

 

 **ColSingle** : ....it’s been 2 days though, hasn’t it ;)

 

 **EPb** : Oliver you’re the worst at following your own rules lmao

 

 **ColSingle** : I can’t resist temptation. I know myself

 

 **EPb** : am I a temptation

 

 **ColSingle** : yes. Right now especially

 

 **EPb** : I think

 **EPb** : you should know that I was thinking of you tonight

 **EPb** : when I was with Marzia

 

 **ColSingle** : oh?

 

 **EPb** : when I

 **EPb** : !!!!! Why did you make me say it?????

 **EPb** : When I kissed her I only thought of you

 

 **ColSingle** : did you?

 

 **EPb** : yes

 **EPb** : pleasedontmakemesayitagain

 

 **ColSingle** : Aw come on, thought we were past that. We’ve said worse

 **ColSingle** : in fact I might make you say it. Like actually say it

 

 **EPb** : out loud?

 **EPb** : oh nope

 

 **ColSingle** : Christ. I’d die for that shy face you’re making right now

 

 **EPb** : stop !!

 **EPb** : and aren’t you jealous

 **EPb** : Thought u were one of those people

 

 **ColSingle** : me?

 **ColSingle** : I am crazy with jealousy right now.

 

 **EPb** : f

 

 **ColSingle** : but I know you have to do what you have to do

 

 **EPb** : I don’t have to

 **EPb** : I don’t have to sleep with anyone

 **EPb** : i mean I do

 **EPb** : I mean it’s nice !!!

 **EPb** : ugh Oliver pls forget everything I just said what a loser

 

 **ColSingle** : no it’s fine. I get it

 

 **EPb** : I wish it was you

 **EPb** : oliver someone has to do it and I want it to be you

 

 **ColSingle** : hey. Look at me?

 

 **EPb** : oh no I can’t

 **EPb** : you’re too hot

 

 **ColSingle** : Christ, why am I so far away and can’t make you shut the fuck up when you’re being a smartass :)

 

 **EPb** : aren’t u happy that u

 **EPb** : give me full body shivers

 **EPb** : when you take charge like that

 

 **ColSingle** : oh, do I...?

 

 **EPb** : Fuck Yes Oliver

 

 **ColSingle** : I can see exactly what you’re doing with that hand

 

 **EPb** : mmm

 

 **ColSingle** : stroke yourself. You look so good

 

 **EPb** : you too

 **EPb** : I want you to do it too

 

 **ColSingle** : yeah?

 

 **EPb** : yes

 **EPb** : please

 

 **ColSingle** : like this?

 

 **EPb** : Fuck Yeah

 

 **ColSingle** : lose your shirt baby

 

 **EPb** : yui

 **EPb** : you too

 

 **ColSingle** : yes

 **ColSingle** : close your eyes for a moment. Imagine it’s my hand

 

 **EPb** : I always imagine that

 **EPb** : every time I touch myself

 

 **ColSingle** : good boy

 

 **EPb** : u wanna make me come wtf

 

 **ColSingle** : well, yeah. That’s the idea :)

 

 **EPb** : not before u

 **EPb** : please can I se you

 **EPb** : *see

 **EPb** : Fuck

 

 **ColSingle** : if you insist

 

 **EPb** : I do

 **EPb** : Fuck Fuck oliver

 

 **ColSingle** : keep going baby

 **ColSingle** : you’re so close aren’t u

 **ColSingle** : it’s like I can hear your moans

 

 **EPb** : yseah

 

 **ColSingle** : don’t type, just keep going, let me look at you

 **ColSingle** : that’s it...

 

 **EPb** : Well fuuckkkk.

 **EPb** : are u clr

 **EPb** : ARE U CLOSE

 

 **ColSingle** : yeah

 

 **EPb** : imagine its me

 **EPb** : like imagine we’re having sex

 **EPb** : Fuck that’s what I was thinking about u inside me

 **EPb** : you’re big

 

 **ColSingle** : fuck

 

 **EPb** : hi :)

 

 **ColSingle** : hi :)

 **ColSingle** : you okay?

 

 **EPb** : yes

 **EPb** : it felt really good

 

 **ColSingle** : oh, yes

 

 **EPb** : I wish you could kiss me

 

 **ColSingle** : Me too. I wish I could kiss you

 

 **EPb** : I wish I could hear your voice

 **EPb** : so next time I can just

 **EPb** : listen to you

 

 **ColSingle** : next time, huh?

 

 **EPb** : yeah

 **EPb** : and look

 **EPb** : we’re basically watching the sunrise together

 **EPb** : even tho you can’t see it yet

 

 **ColSingle** : romantic :)

 

 **EPb** : yeah

 **EPb** : I’m gonna fall asleep O

 **EPb** : Oliver

 

 **ColSingle** : no worries. You should go to sleep

 **ColSingle** : baby

 **ColSingle** : my baby deer :)

 

 **EPb** : hahah shut upp

 

 **ColSingle** : speak tomorrow...

 **ColSingle** : sweet dreams

 **ColSingle** : I’ll dream of you

 

 **EPb** : xxxxxxxvcx

 

 **ColSingle** : :)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for your comments! Please leave me a comment ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**EPb** : hello!!

 

 **ColSingle** : hi

 **ColSingle** : you’re perky today :)

 

 **EPb** : Well I’m on vacation!!!!

 **EPb** : of course I’m happy 

 

 **ColSingle** : haha

 **ColSingle** : wish I could be just as happy right now :)

 

 **EPb** : why what’s wrong

 **EPb** : tell me everything Oliver I can fix it

 **EPb** : haha

 

 **ColSingle** : mmm no, this one you can’t I’m afraid

 **ColSingle** : unless you feel like writing 2000 words by tomorrow morning

 

 **EPb** : I just said I’m on vacation

 **EPb** : soooo sorry no can do

 **EPb** : :D

 

 **ColSingle** : exactly :)

 

 **EPb** : but that’s ok I won’t keep you too long

 **EPb** : going out tonight

 

 **ColSingle** : party boy. what are you doing?

 

 **EPb** : just meeting up with some old friends

 

 **ColSingle** : you must be excited to be seeing them all again

 

 **EPb** : yeah it’s ok

 

 **ColSingle** : you know what I’m going to ask...

 

 **EPb** : what?

 

 **ColSingle** : it starts with M...

 

 **EPb** : ???

 **EPb** : M?

 **EPb** : oh

 **EPb** : Marzia?

 

 **ColSingle** : bingo! As someone once said ;)

 

 **EPb** : sure but what is your question?

 

 **ColSingle** : just, you know. Are you meeting up with her too...

 **ColSingle** : “meeting up”

 

 **EPb** : Oliver

 **EPb** : Marzia is my friend

 **EPb** : I’m not gonna just fool around with her

 

 **ColSingle** : you could, if you wanted to

 

 **EPb** : oh yeah thanks

 **EPb** : i could if I wanted to huh ??

 **EPb** : Oliver I’m not gonna mess around with her just cos I can

 

 **ColSingle** : ok.

 

 **EPb** : ok??

 

 **ColSingle** : you’re a good kid

 

 **EPb** : I swear to god Oliver I’m gonna log off

 

 **ColSingle** : what did I do?

 

 **EPb** : just because I can do stuff with her doesn’t mean I will and I can’t believe you’re playing dumb right now again

 **EPb** : after like

 **EPb** : I thought you knew how I am

 **EPb** : at least

 **EPb** : I dunno

 

 **ColSingle** : I was just kidding

 

 **EPb** : oh were you

 **EPb** : because I don’t think so

 

 **ColSingle** : Elio?

 

 **EPb** : bye Oliver

 

 **ColSingle** : Elio? Hey, wait. Please

 **ColSingle** : Elio

 **ColSingle** : I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by that.

 **ColSingle** : I wish I was the smooth talking person that you think I am but the truth is that sometimes I don’t know how to joke and it gets awkward like it did now.

 **ColSingle** : I don’t want you to be angry with me

 

 **EPb** : then why did you say what you said

 

 **ColSingle** : I told you...I didn’t think

 

 **EPb** : and then you say I’m a good kid just because I don’t want to like take advantage of the situation or something

 

 **ColSingle** : but you are. You’re a good person. You’re honest.

 

 **EPb** : but do u even realize why!!!???

 **EPb** : do you I don’t think so

 **EPb** : well since you can’t even respond to this

 **EPb** : I’m not gonna do stuff with Marzia while I’m thinking of another person so

 **EPb** : I thought I was already clear yesterday or whatever

 

 **ColSingle** : I get it.

 **ColSingle** : I understand and I’m sorry I upset you.

 **ColSingle** : seriously.

 **ColSingle** : I’m sorry, baby.

 **ColSingle** : talk to me?

 

 **EPb** : you understand?

 **EPb** : that’s all you have to say?

 

 **ColSingle** : Elio

 **ColSingle** : look. Thinking of you with Marzia makes me jealous, and I am relieved that it’s not her you want to be with.

 

 **EPb** : ok

 

 **ColSingle** : what can I do to fix this?

 

 **EPb** : it’s just that I don’t know what’s like happening

 **EPb** : I’m just

 **EPb** : I already feel all this and we just

 **EPb** : I haven’t even heard your voice yet and I’m already here

 **EPb** : saying these things

 **EPb** : I don’t even know if it’s ridiculous or not

 

 **ColSingle** : it’s not.

 **ColSingle** : I know what you mean. But if it is ridiculous, then we’re both ridiculous.

 **ColSingle** : I’m here too. Chatting to you, waiting for you to log in. Having sex with you through a camera ;)

 

 **EPb** : yeah that sucks

 

 **ColSingle** : does it?

 

 **EPb** : the camera bit

 **EPb** : yes it does

 

 **ColSingle** : well, not always... no?

 

 **EPb** : no but if I think it should be us actually together in a room

 **EPb** : feeling each other’s skin not like

 **EPb** : a keyboard

 **EPb** : anyway

 

 **ColSingle** : I know

 **ColSingle** : but maybe this is testament to how much we... like each other? And want each other?

 **ColSingle** : that we’re still here?

 

 **EPb** : then don’t say I should go with someone else

 

 **ColSingle** : I won’t. But that wasn’t what I was suggesting

 

 **EPb** : It sounded like it was

 

 **ColSingle** : alright. I’m sorry.

 

 **EPb** : maybe I’ll accept your apology.

 

 **ColSingle** : maybe?

 

 **EPb** : yeah maybe

 **EPb** : I haven’t decided yet

 

 **ColSingle** : ok. I’ll stay in the doghouse then

 **ColSingle** : ;)

 **ColSingle** : by the way... thought you said you were going out?

 

 **EPb** : do u know how much I care right now

 **EPb** : it’s not what I want to do right now

 

 **ColSingle** : if you were here...would you curl up in bed with me right now?

 **ColSingle** : I’d lift up my sheet for you

 

 **EPb** :yeah I would

 **EPb** : would we kiss

 

 **ColSingle** : we would kiss for 30 mins straight

 

 **EPb** : maybe longer

 

 **ColSingle** : maybe longer, yes

 

 **EPb** : that would be nice

 **EPb** : can we

 **EPb** : tomorrow?

 

 **ColSingle** : can we...?

 **ColSingle** : oh. I would like to :)

 

 **EPb** : Good

 **EPb** : yeah

 **EPb** : I’m sorry if I was too harsh

 **EPb** : I guess I have no filter

 

 **ColSingle** : no it’s fine, don’t apologize

 **ColSingle** : our first fight ;)

 

 **EPb** : Ha

 **EPb** : look I’m

 **EPb** : my friends are downstairs

 **EPb** : I just saw their car from the window

 **EPb** : I have to go before they start making noise

 **EPb** : and waking up everyone

 

 **ColSingle** : no worries. Have fun! For me also

 

 **EPb** : I

 **EPb** : yeah.

 **EPb** : yeah. Ok. See you tomorrow

 

 **ColSingle** : sure, kiddo. Take care xoxoxo

 

 **EPb** : bye

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You commented in so many on the last chapter! I’m so happy to hear you liked it so much. And that you’re liking this story as a whole. Thank you so much! Please keep letting me know what you think. Xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy chat times.

**EPb** : hey 

 

 **ColSingle** : hey!

 

 **EPb** : camera?

 

 **ColSingle** : yeah go for it

 **ColSingle** : hi beautiful :)

 **ColSingle** : what are you drinking?

 

 **EPb** : apricot juice

 **EPb** : want some? :)

 

 **ColSingle** : god Elio. You want to kill me

 

 **EPb** : whoa what did I do lol

 

 **ColSingle** : your lips would probably taste so sweet right now

 

 **EPb** : ;)))))))

 **EPb** : getting right into it

 

 **ColSingle** : what can I say. You inspire me!

 

 **EPb** : ok I’m getting comfortable

 

 **ColSingle** : can you move that lamp? It’s behind you now, you’re dark

 **ColSingle** : let me see you better

 

 **EPb** : ok

 **EPb** : like this?

 

 **ColSingle** : yes, better :)

 **ColSingle** : are you alone in the house?

 

 **EPb** : my parents are in their bedroom

 **EPb** : I’ve locked the door to mine

 **EPb** : it’s a big house

 

 **ColSingle** : are you on my bed? :)

 

 **EPb** : yeah

 **EPb** : it’s 2 beds pushed together

 **EPb** : Lol

 

 **ColSingle** : good. I want to make sure we can spend the whole night together

 

 **EPb** : yeah

 **EPb** : I’ve never spent the night

 **EPb** : with someone

 

 **ColSingle** : you’d wake up in my arms the morning after

 **ColSingle** : would we have to mess up the sheets on your bed? So nobody notices

 

 **EPb** : yeah

 **EPb** : Mafalda always looks for signs

 

 **ColSingle** : who’s Mafalda?

 

 **EPb** : she looks after our house

 **EPb** : and she looked after me when I was a baby

 **EPb** : so she’s nosey when it comes to me especially

 

 **ColSingle** : ok. Then we’ll def make it look like you’ve slept in your own bed ;)

 

 **EPb** : yeah

 **EPb** : I’m the little angelic pure virgin

 **EPb** : :)))))))))

 

 **ColSingle** : hahaha

 

 **EPb** : so how is it

 

 **ColSingle** : how is what?

 

 **EPb** : spending the night with someone

 

 **ColSingle** : I can tell you how it’s going to be with you

 **ColSingle** : I’d probably wake up with my nose in your curls. But then I would pull back and maybe you’d be already looking at me

 **ColSingle** : you would smell really good. There’s always this smell... but you’d smell better than anyone else

 

 **EPb** : how do u know

 

 **ColSingle** : I think your skin smells a certain way. Your body is so young, I think it would smell so enticing

 **ColSingle** : like the apricots they used for your juice

 **ColSingle** : I would nuzzle your throat to smell better. And then I would bite

 

 **EPb** : Fuck

 **EPb** : it’s like I can feel your teeth

 

 **ColSingle** : good

 

 **EPb** : what else do u like?

 

 **ColSingle** : I’d trace those sinful lips with my fingers. Slowly

 

 **EPb** : I would lick them

 

 **ColSingle** : you would

 

 **EPb** : why sinful

 

 **ColSingle** : your lips are made for sinful things

 

 **EPb** : I’d suck on your fingers

 

 **ColSingle** : see, I was right

 

 **EPb** : I don’t know how to do anything else

 **EPb** : I’ve never done it

 

 **ColSingle** : you can learn...if you want

 

 **EPb** : I do

 

 **ColSingle** : good..

 

 **EPb** : then what

 

 **ColSingle** : take off your shirt

 **ColSingle** : I’d kiss your chest and your nipples. I’d hold you down with my hand because I’m sure you’d be squirming

 

 **EPb** : I’m hard Oliver

 

 **ColSingle** : good

 

 **EPb** : are you?

 

 **ColSingle** : yeah. I’ve been thinking about this

 

 **EPb** : keep going

 

 **ColSingle** : then I would pull you on to my lap. Your legs either side of my hips, spread really wide

 **ColSingle** : I’d keep hold of your hips

 

 **EPb** : hold tight

 **EPb** : your hands turn me on

 

 **ColSingle** : well noted ;)

 

 **EPb** : more Oliver

 

 **ColSingle** : your hand is off camera baby

 **ColSingle** : turn the screen a little

 

 **EPb** : there now you can see

 **EPb** : I’m touching myself

 **EPb** : and I’m pretending it’s you

 **EPb** : sorry I’m typing slowly

 

 **ColSingle** : will you get rid of the underwear?

 

 **EPb** : you keep going and if I’m inspired I will ;)))

 

 **ColSingle** : devil!

 **ColSingle** : ok then. I’d keep kissing you. Down on your belly. Feel you breathe in and out, your stomach itch when you skip a breath...

 **ColSingle** : I’d lick your belly button

 

 **EPb** : Fuck

 

 **ColSingle** : like that?

 

 **EPb** : y ah

 

 **ColSingle** : then I’d go lower. You would be naked. Not like now... and I’d kiss the crease of your hips, all around

 **ColSingle** : your hips turn me on. They are small. They’d make such a good cradle for my body. I think you’d be so tight when I push into you

 

 **EPb** : oh fuuuuuuu

 **EPb** : fukfukfuk

 

 **ColSingle** : pants off hmmmm :)))

 

 **EPb** : Fuck keep hgongn

 

 **ColSingle** : you’d be so tight and you’d stretch so nicely. You’d feel me and I’d feel you

 

 **EPb** : I wish u were here goddamnit

 

 **ColSingle** : then when u come I wouldn’t even have to do anything, your body would make me come right after you

 **ColSingle** : so tight and so responsive

 

 **EPb** : Fuck

 **EPb** : fukfufkfufkdukf

 

 **ColSingle** : fuck baby

 

 **EPb** : Fuck come Oliver

 **EPb** : please

 

 **ColSingle** : Fuck

 **ColSingle** : god fuck

 **ColSingle** : your wish is my command

 

 **EPb** : Fuck

 **EPb** : come

 **EPb** : here

 **EPb** : for real

 **EPb** : Fuck

 **EPb** : I really wanna see you

 

 **ColSingle** : Ah

 **ColSingle** : Wait, one sec. Tidying uop

 **ColSingle** : *up

 

 **EPb** : pleasepleaseplease

 **EPb** : Fuck do u kno

 **EPb** : don’t listen 2 me

 **EPb** : my tummy still tight it’s making me say things

 

 **ColSingle** : your tummy’s fault huh? ;)

 

 **EPb** : yeah

 **EPb** : Fuck

 

 **ColSingle** : I’m glad you’d want me there

 

 **EPb** : rolling my eyes

 **EPb** : of course I do

 **EPb** : I’m really

 **EPb** : I really like u Oliver

 

 **ColSingle** : I really like you too.

 

 **EPb** : I feel a little drunk

 

 **ColSingle** : I know. That was pretty intense

 

 **EPb** : yeah

 **EPb** : would you kiss me now

 

 **ColSingle** : of course I would.

 **ColSingle** : I would be slow and lazy.

 **ColSingle** : then I’d kiss your temple, and smell the sex on your hair

 

 **EPb** : Oliver you gongjfne

 **EPb** : sorry 

 **EPb** : u gonna make me all worked out again

 

 **ColSingle** : :)

 **ColSingle** : not what I want... I want to whisper you to sleep

 

 **EPb** : if u were here you could do it

 

 **ColSingle** : yeah.

 **ColSingle** : it would be wonderful

 **ColSingle** : I’ve kept you up late again haven’t I

 

 **EPb** : don’t hear me complaining

 

 **ColSingle** : your eyes are closing

 

 **EPb** : it’s just

 **EPb** : the endorphins

 **EPb** : I want to keep them open and look at you

 

 **ColSingle** : haha

 

 **EPb** : but I think

 **EPb** : maybe I’ll go to sleep

 

 **ColSingle** : if you fall asleep now I won’t be able to log off. I’d be here watching you sleep all night

 **ColSingle** : it would be creepy ;)

 

 **EPb** : no

 **EPb** : but would be boring

 

 **ColSingle** : nah :)

 

 **EPb** : anyway

 **EPb** : that was really nice

 **EPb** : thank you

 **EPb** : bring me breakfast in bwy

 **EPb** : *in bed

 

 **ColSingle** : hahah

 **ColSingle** : ok. Sweet dreams, Baby Deer

 

 **EPb** : good night

 **EPb** : bye

 **EPb** : speak tomorrow

 **EPb** : bye

 

 **ColSingle** : :D xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked this chapter ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**EPb** : Oliver! 

 

**ColSingle** : hey Elio!

**ColSingle** : how was your day?

 

**EPb** : ok

**EPb** : went swimming

**EPb** : napped

**EPb** : etc

**EPb** : you?

 

**ColSingle** : had to write... I’m finding it really hard these days

 

**EPb** : sorry

**EPb** : must be annoying

 

**ColSingle** : it’s ok, it’s just me. Maybe it’s this hot weather... or other thoughts in my head

 

**EPb** : I feel guilty

 

**ColSingle** : why?

 

**EPb** : I feel like I distract you

 

**ColSingle** : you are a very welcome distraction

 

**EPb** : but then u can’t write

 

**ColSingle** : aw. No, you’re what I look forward to and what motivates me :)

 

**EPb** : but like

**EPb** : it’s your job

**EPb** : you need money to live :))

 

**ColSingle** : haha. It’s not nearly as dramatic, don’t worry.

**ColSingle** : fortunately I’m ok on that front. But also, this is not my “main” job, let’s say that

 

**EPb** : no?

**EPb** : what’s your job then

 

**ColSingle** : I’m an assistant teacher

 

**EPb** : oh really

**EPb** : where

 

**ColSingle** : University 

 

**EPb** : wow

 

**ColSingle** : I like it. It’s tough. But at least I get 2 months off in the summer, and can do other things

 

**EPb** : I feel self conscious about the way I’ve been typing now lol

 

**ColSingle** : don’t be silly. You’re perfect.

**ColSingle** : and you’re so intelligent

 

**EPb** : alright Mr Oliver no need to butter me up

**EPb** : I’ll sleep with you I’m already sold :)))))))

 

**ColSingle** : hahaha. Crazy boy

 

**EPb** : Oliver do u think

 

**ColSingle** : ?

 

**EPb** : will we talk

**EPb** : like for real

**EPb** : on the phone

 

**ColSingle** : oh

 

**EPb** : I really want to hear your voice

**EPb** : don’t u?

 

**ColSingle** : I hear my own voice everyday ;)))

 

**EPb** : Oliver

**EPb** : !!!!!

**EPb** : not funny

 

**ColSingle** : of course I want to hear your voice

 

**EPb** : you said you want to whisper me to sleep

**EPb** : don’t you

 

**ColSingle** : yes. I wish I could

 

**EPb** : well then unless u come here

 

**ColSingle** : I wish

 

**EPb** : you can !!!!

**EPb** : I told you already you can stay here

 

**ColSingle** : I know baby

 

**EPb** : but you don’t want to

 

**ColSingle** : I do.

 

**EPb** : then what is it?

 

**ColSingle** : nothing, nothing. We should talk on the phone, you’re right.

 

**EPb** : I mean don’t let me force you :/

 

**ColSingle** : no! Hey, no, that’s not how it is

**ColSingle** : I’d love to. How do you want to do it?

 

**EPb** : I dunno like maybe you could give me ur number for a start

 

**ColSingle** : haha. I’ve never been asked this way

 

**EPb** : I think we’re way past asking each other out

 

**ColSingle** : who says? I’ll ask you out when we meet

 

**EPb** : oh

 

**ColSingle** : :)

 

**EPb** : ok

**EPb** : but 

**EPb** : I want to text u

**EPb** : call u

**EPb** : I mean don’t freak out I’m not a stalker

**EPb** : but we’ve been on this site for weeks now it’s like, it feels like we’re still strangers

 

**ColSingle** : [+1-202-555-0107](https://fakenumber.org/generator-us/+1-202-555-0107)

 

**EPb** : thank you :)

**EPb** : I’ll give u a missed call so you can have my number too

 

**ColSingle** : ok :)

**ColSingle** : got it. And saved it.As ‘Baby Deer’

 

**EPb** : no you didn’t

 

**ColSingle** : yes :)

 

**EPb** : lol

**EPb** : I can’t decide if I find it cute or ridiculous

**EPb** : I’m excited to talk to u tho

 

**ColSingle** : Me too

**ColSingle** : can you put the camera on? I want to remind myself of what my beautiful distraction looks like ;)

 

**EPb** : pffft smooth talker for real

**EPb** : here

 

**ColSingle** : :)

 

**EPb** : so you’d ask me out?

 

**ColSingle** : yes

 

**EPb** : where would you take me?

 

**ColSingle** : mmm. Out to dinner. Somewhere atmospheric

 

**EPb** : Lol What does that mean

 

**ColSingle** : somewhere with the right feel... maybe low lights? Romantic.

**ColSingle** : somewhere where we could kiss

 

**EPb** : yes great start

 

**ColSingle** : somewhere that makes great desserts, because I feel like you have a sweet tooth

**ColSingle** : did I get it right?

 

**EPb** : yeah, how did u know ;)

 

**ColSingle** : there’s this place here nearby which makes peach cobbler. I’m kind of obsessed. I feel like you would like it

 

**EPb** : if you come here Mafalda can make it for u with our peaches

**EPb** : from our orchard

 

**ColSingle** : ohhh. You’re the luckiest kid in the world

 

**EPb** : you don’t know the half of it

**EPb** : what do we do after we kiss

**EPb** : at the dinner

 

**ColSingle** : we drink wine and we get nice and tipsy.

**ColSingle** : we walk out and we dance and kiss in the street. Because we feel happy

 

**EPb** : Lol

 

**ColSingle** : then we go home, and we make love all night

 

**EPb** : all night long

 

**ColSingle** : yes

**ColSingle** : you’re smiling

 

**EPb** : I love this idea

 

**ColSingle** : it’s settled then

 

**EPb** : yes

**EPb** : 100 times yes certified will happen

 

**ColSingle** : :)))))))

 

**EPb** : do you want to write for a bit? I know you have deadlines

**EPb** : I can go to bed. You won’t be missing anything haha

 

**ColSingle** : debatable...

**ColSingle** : but yes. Best if I make myself do some work.

 

**EPb** : ok

 

**ColSingle** : I’ve seen you. I’m inspired

 

**EPb** : glad to be of help

**EPb** : hope I can hear your voice tomorrow

 

**ColSingle** : hope so too

**ColSingle** : sweet dreams

 

**EPb** : thanks

**EPb** : good luck

**EPb** : speak tomorrow

**EPb** : xxx

 

**ColSingle** : xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you for reading, please leave a comment and let me know what you think!;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call...and something happens.

**From: Oliver :)**

Hey! Just testing the number. Oliver xo

 

 

**From: Baby Deer**

Did you really just :))))))))

 

 

**From: Oliver :)**

Oi!! Now we know it works, right?? Xo

 

**From: Baby Deer**

Lol, smh. But also it’s sweet. I’ll call you in an hour I hope that’s ok xxxooo

 

 

****Call connected****

 

_Hello?_

 

H-hey. It’s me. It’s Elio.

 

_Hi..._

 

Hey

I like your voice...

 

_Good. I like yours, too. Though I knew I would_

 

Haha. Imagine if you didn’t

Like sorry but I don’t like your voice

 

_Haha!_

 

Sorry, I’m a little nervous

Sorry if I’m like, talking a lot

 

_Aw. Don’t be ? It’s just me_

 

Yeah but

It’s you but not, in a chat

Anyway, ignore me

 

_It’s all good_

 

Are you sure? I feel like I bugged you for this

 

_No, you didn’t. It’s fine._

 

Ok.

 

_So what were you up to?_

 

My mom invited some more relatives for dinner. They asked me to play the piano for them. Ugh.

 

_Oh. I would love to hear you play._

 

I will definitely play for you

 

_I’d love to hear it. I’m sure you’re a little genius on the piano_

 

I’m ok. I think. I like it

Anyway. What did you do?

 

_Managed to write a bit. Did a lot of work stuff._

_In fact I have work stuff tonight. Need to meet up with colleagues_

 

Oh

What time?

 

_Not for another hour or so_

 

Who are you meeting with?

 

_Just some other assistant teachers. Some teachers too. The one who got promoted recently_

 

I see

 

_Are you going out?_

 

No.

 

_Ok_

 

I would like it if you, if we, like

Talked for a bit

Until I go to sleep

 

_Sure_

_What would you like to talk about?_

 

I don’t know

 

_Are you in bed?_

 

Yeah

It’s hot though. Just in my boxers

 

_No fan or anything?_

 

I have my window open. At least we have like a net

So no mosquitoes

 

_Good._

 

Sorry. I don’t know why I’m telling you this

 

_It’s ok baby_

 

I like when you call me that

 

_Good. I like calling you that too_

 

I feel like I have you here with me, in my bed

 

_I wish I was._

_Do you want me to talk to you? Mmm?_

 

Yeah.

Yeah please

 

_I think you’re really beautiful, Elio._

_I wish we didn’t live so far away from each other. I would come and see you_

_And we would_

_Spend the night together? Yeah?_

 

Yeah

 

_Touch yourself baby. Touch yourself and pretend it’s me_

_Pretend it’s my hand_

_My fingers stroking you_

 

Yes

 

_How do you like it? Tight?_

 

Yeah

Yeah Oliver

 

_Slow, or fast?_

 

Hmmm. Fast

Fast please

 

_Ok. Touch yourself fast baby_

 

Oh fuck

 

_That’s it. That’s it_

 

I want you Oliver

I want you

 

_I want you too_

 

Ah...

 

_So hot_

 

Mmmmh

Oliver

 

_If I were there I would make you say my name over and over and over again_

_Would you like that? Hmm?_

 

Yes

Yes Oliver

Fuck

 

_Are you okay?_

 

Yeah...

 

_I can feel you breathing hard_

_It’s hot_

 

Fuck. Sorry that was

Sorry it happened so fast

 

_Haha. Don’t apologize_

_It was really sexy_

 

Was it

 

_Oh, yes_

 

Mmmmh. I’m sleepy

 

_Bed time?_

 

But

What about you

I feel like I just leave you like

High and dry all the time

 

_Oh baby you’re so wrong_

_I’ll be ok. Trust me_

_You can help me out next time_

 

Mmh. Ok

Sure

I’m really sorry I’m so sleepy now

 

_This always happens to you_

_Need to make a note of it_

_Elio will fall asleep in my arms right after he comes_

 

Haha. Make a note

 

_Yeah_

 

Can I

I know I’m being boring

But can I bug you again about

Coming here to visit me

 

_Aw baby_

 

Mhhh. I really want you to

 

_It wouldn’t be that easy. You’d need to... tell your parents_

 

How can you... mhhh. Make sense right after phone sex

When you’re still hard

 

_Haha_

 

But anyway I could tell my parents

If you wanted to come

 

_Let’s talk about it, Baby Deer. Okay?_

_Let’s talk about it next time_

 

Ok fine

Fine...

 

_Good_

_I’ll let you sleep now._

 

Yeah. Kay

 

_You’re half asleep anyway..._

 

Kay. Yeah

Bye Oliver

I love you

 

_...good night._

_Good night, Elio._

 

****Call ended****

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**From: Baby Deer**  

Hey Oliver. I know it’s really early in NYC. I just woke up and I wanted to say, first of all that I loved talking to you yesterday. But also, I’m sorry if I said something weird. I don’t know what happens to me, sometimes I just say random things. It just kinda happened. So don’t worry about it. E. x

 

**From: Baby Deer**

Sorry, I forgot to say. I hope you have a nice day today. I don’t know what you’re doing, if you wanna tell me about it, I’m here. I mean you don’t have to, but if you want to. Ok. Gonna go now. Bye. E. x

 

 

**From: Oliver :)**

Hey you. Sorry, woke up late. It was a late night last night. I have more writing to do today, sadly. I hope you have nicer plans for your Saturday instead. Xo

 

 

**From: Baby Deer**

Hi Oliver! Sorry you have to work. You should try to take a break at some point tho. It’s not good to work all weekend. I’m going to the lake tonight. E. x

 

 

**From: Oliver :)**

Ha, don’t I know it. Sure, I’ll take a break. You go have fun for me, too. Don’t let me keep you. Xo

 

 

 ****Call connected****

 

_Hey_

 

Hey, Oliver?

 

_Hi. Hi_

 

Do you have a minute?

 

_Hm, sure, sure. You okay?_

 

Yeah, I - just got back.

 

_Did you have fun?_

 

I guess. I dunno.

Are you still working?

 

_No. Think I’m done for today, to be honest._

 

Okay. Yeah. You shouldn’t get too tired.

 

_Yeah._

_Elio. What is it?_

 

I’m

Oliver

I dunno. I feel like I screwed up everything

 

_No, why would you have_

 

Well, with what I said, and

And

I dunno

 

_But you said you didn’t mean it, right?_

_Didn’t you say that?_

 

Yeah, but

 

_Then no harm done. Don’t worry._

 

Thought you said you didn’t want me to lie to you. So basically I lied, and, and you’re ok with it

 

_Elio..._

 

Playing dumb doesn’t work well for you, Oliver

 

_Elio, stop_

 

Oliver

Please.

I didn’t

I meant it. What I said.

I did.

 

_Elio._

 

Stop saying that!

 

_I don’t know what you want me to say? I don’t want to hurt you, Elio. It’s the last thing I want to do_

 

You don’t wanna hurt me

 

_No, no I don’t_

_I thought it was quite clear_

 

Are you fucking kidding me right now

You, you don’t wanna hurt me and

And this is what you say, I mean

 

_Elio this is exactly what. Fuck’s sake. This is exactly what I didn’t want to happen_

 

What? For me to just

Care about you

 

_No! Not that! Fuck. That’s not what I mean_

 

Then why don’t you just say what you mean, just

 

_It’s dangerous, this thing. Elio. It’s so dangerous, for the both of us, and I wish it wasn’t but it is_

_I don’t want you to get, to get into this, only for then to be_

_To be hurt_

 

Why? Because you’re not out??

 

 _For so many reasons_

 

Just say that you don’t care

 

_You know that’s not true_

_If that were true I wouldn’t be here right now_

 

Whatever, this is stupid

Look I’m sorry

I don’t know what to say

I’m sorry I fucked everything up.

 

_You haven’t, Elio. I promise you. You haven’t._

_I can hear how upset you are and it’s killing me_

 

I don’t need your pity

 

_Baby. That’s not_

 

Don’t call me that

 

_Elio. Listen. What if we talk again. In a little bit? Not now. Let’s think for a little while_

 

Yeah sure. Sure I agree

 

_Ok. Ok, good. I’ll still be here. I’m not going anywhere. Ok?_

 

Whatever

 

_Elio..._

 

Oliver, it’s ok. Text me when you know, when you want to talk

 

_Ok. Ok_

 

Bye

 

_Bye, Elio_

 

 

****Call disconnected****

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek, sorry! Don’t hate me... they’re being impossible...!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more angst.

**From: Oliver**  

Hey, Elio. I just wanted to drop a text to say that I miss not speaking to you. I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch for the past 2 days. I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to.

I hope you’re ok. I’d like to talk, when you’re ready. Xo Oliver

 

 

**From: Baby Deer**

What do you want to talk about? E.

 

 

**From: Oliver**

Us. What happened. Oliver

 

**From: Oliver**

I don’t want this to end here. But I will leave you alone, if you want me to. Just say the word. Oliver

 

**From: Oliver**

I understand that you’re very angry and upset, and I can’t blame you. I’m not here to justify myself. But if this is the last thing being said between you and me, I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. Or use you or trick you. [cont.]

 

**From: Oliver**

[Cont.] I think you’re very special. I hope you meet someone who really deserves you. I’m not trying to be dramatic. I really, truly want you to know this. Oliver

 

 

 

**From: Baby Deer**

Oliver. You’re the biggest dork I’ve ever known. I can’t believe you actually typed [cont.]

 

**From: Baby Deer**

I miss you.

 

 

 

**From: Oliver**

I miss you too. Very much. Oliver

 

 

 

**From: Baby Deer**

I can’t keep being confused Oliver. You don’t want to hurt me but you are hurting me. You know how I feel. I’m sorry that I just couldn’t shut up and I caused this but at least I was being honest. I need time now if I have to get you out of my head. Ok I’ve said it

 

**From: Baby Deer**

And you say you don’t want it to end here but what are you doing to stop it ending, actually?

 

 

 

**From: Oliver**

I don’t want you to be hurting. I want to do what’s best for you.

 

 

 

**From: Baby Deer**

See what I mean? :(

 

**From: Baby Deer**

Look, Oliver. I love you. Call me crazy, since we only know each other online. Maybe I’m crazy. But it’s true. And so if this can’t go anywhere then... I don’t want to keep hurting for no reason.

 

 

 

**From: Oliver**

I’m sorry. You can’t believe how sorry I am. What can I do, what would make it better? How can I make you happy?

 

 

 

**From: Baby Deer**

Don’t worry about it. It’s literally fine. Good night, Oliver.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is fairly short, but it was necessary. And sorry for the emotional rollercoaster... but thank you so much for all your comments. They literally give me life. Love you! <3


	18. Chapter 18

**From: Baby Deer**

I’m going to delete you from the chat. Just so you know. Just letting you know so you don’t get offended.

 

 

 

**From: Oliver**

Ok, sure. If you want. I haven’t been on there since the last time you and I spoke anyway.

 

 

 

 **From: Baby Deer**

Sure, and my name is Kylo Ren

 

 

 

**From: Oliver**

Ah, a Star Wars reference? Even I know that one.

 

 **From: Oliver**

But no, honestly. I haven’t been on that chat since then.

 

 

 

**From: Baby Deer**

Why not? You totally can ya know

 

 

 

 

**From: Oliver**

I know I can, but I don’t want to. I only went on there to talk to you.

 

 

 

 **From: Baby Deer**

Also I want you to change how you’ve saved my number on your phone.

 

 

**From: Oliver**

Baby Deer? Nope. That stays. It’s my phone, isn’t it?

 

 

 **From: Baby Deer**

I said change it. Ok? Thank you.

 

**From: Baby Deer**

In fact now that I think about it, you should just delete my number from your phone.

 

 

 **From: Oliver**

Fine. Maybe after we’re done with this conversation, though?

Would hate to forget who I’m talking to halfway through...

 

 

**From: Baby Deer**

Ah yes, I didn’t realize how forgettable I am.

 

 

**From: Oliver**

So forgettable that I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you for the past 3 days.

 

 

**From: Baby Deer**

Don’t worry you’ll forget soon .

 

 

**From: Oliver**

Do you think? And what do I do when I dream about you?

 

 

**From: Baby Deer**

Depends on what I do in the dream. Do I punch you?

 

 

**From: Oliver**

Mmh, no... in the last one, you kissed me.

 

 

**From: Baby Deer**

The me in your dream is a FOOL.

 

 

**From: Oliver**

In the one before, we met up at the airport. I think you said you’d come to pick me up.

 

 

**From: Baby Deer**

So we were in Italy?

 

 

**From: Oliver**

Yeah. We were in Italy.

 

 

**From: Baby Deer**

Then it was a super surreal ridiculous dream and you should stop dreaming that stuff. Awake Oliver doesn’t do shit like that.

 

 

**From: Oliver**

Awake Oliver makes a lot of mistakes.

 

**From: Oliver**

Awake Oliver is a goddamn idiot who sometimes is very slow at understanding, and then is full of regrets.

 

**From: Oliver**

Awake Oliver misses you so much that it hurts.

 

**From: Oliver**

I miss you, Elio. And I’m sorry that I have been, me, once again. You don’t deserve any of this, you deserve so much better.

 

 

**From: Baby Deer**

Ah yes you mentioned already! I deserve so much better, from someone else. Haha.

 

 

**From: Oliver**

It is true that I am jealous of you with some other person. I wasn’t lying when I said that. My heart breaks if I think I’ve lost you. Please, Elio.

 

 **From: Oliver**

I wanted to text you but I didn’t want to push you even further away from me. I’m sorry if I made you feel like I don’t care. I do. No lying, remember?

 

**From: Oliver**

I didn’t realize it at the time, and in my head I just told myself it wasn’t important. But now I know I was already thinking of this summer. With you, in contact one way or another...

 

**From: Oliver**

I was already thinking way beyond what my cowardice let me see.

 

**From: Oliver**

Can we talk, on the phone? Please? I want to tell you about this. I want to tell you how I want to fight for you and for us.

 

 

**From: Baby Deer**

Really? You’re not lying?

 

 

 **From: Oliver**

No. No. Not lying. Never.

 

 

**From: Baby Deer**

You swear?

 

 

**From: Oliver**

I swear.

 

 

**From: Baby Deer**

Ok. We can talk.

 

 

**From: Oliver**

Can I call you tomorrow?

 

 

 **From: Baby Deer**

Yes. Ok.

 

 

**From: Oliver**

Ok, good. Great. I can’t wait.

 

 

 **From: Baby Deer**

You don’t need to delete my number just yet.

 

 

 

**From: Oliver**

Thank you, I won’t :)

 

**From: Oliver**

Speak tomorrow, then. I can’t wait. Good night, Elio. Xoxo

 

 

 

 **From: Baby Deer**

Yeah. Good night, Oliver. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well......;)


	19. Chapter 19

Hi. 

 

_Hey, Elio_

_How are you?_

 

Hm. I’m okay.

This reminds me of our first chat.

I hope you’re okay too.

 

_Ah. I guess I’ve been better._

 

Why? What happened?

 

_Right. Okay. Listen I know you’re going to give me a hard time...I’m ready._

 

Oliver...

 

_I know. I didn’t call to be coy. I promise. I’ll get right into it._

_Elio... I know you feel that I’ve acted like a dick. I know that. Please don’t take this as me trying to justify myself, I’m not. But I do feel that there are things you need to know_.

 

Hmm?

 

_This is, seriously. Really. The first time I... the first time something like this happens to me._

_I’ve, had.. relations, with men, before, and I’ve chatted people up online before a couple of times. But it was always touch and go, it was always a kind of, never again_

 

Until the next time.

 

_Until the next time, yes. But nothing lingered, and anyway I... didn’t want it to linger._

_There is a reason why I’m not out, and - this reason has always affected the way I am, and the way I behave, I guess_

 

Oliver, you

Look... you don’t have to defend why... why you’re not, openly.. you know. I don’t, it’s not my right to ask you

 

_I’m not defending it. But I need to say this._

_It’s complicated, with my family. It will always be_

_But that’s not... it’s not all. Elio, I ... wanted not to feel anything. I never cared and, I was fine that way. I never felt like I missed anything or like I wanted anything more_

 

So...why are you telling me this?

 

_It’s different this time, Elio_

 

Why?

 

_Because... because you’re... because it’s you. I don’t know. I don’t know how it happens. But you’re, unique, and interesting, and beautiful_

_I feel that... I want you to belong to me, I want you in my life. I’m selfish, I know. But to think you could be gone, just like you appeared, I don’t... I’m not ready to let you go_

 

Oliver...

I just feel that... I’ve, I’ve said something. You know? I’ve said something because like, I feel it for real and will that, I mean

Will that ruin everything? I’m, I think it has,I think it has Oliver

 

_No. No. Why do you say that? Of course not_

 

You can’t even say what I said Oliver. You don’t...

 

_Kiddo, listen..._

_remember when I said that I want to protect you? I really do. I can say it but_

 

But what? What do you want to protect me from??

 

_Me! Your perception of me, the way I’ve - what I’ve maybe made you think I am, I -_

 

Why do you think I couldn’t just have fallen in love with you?? Hm?? Do you think I’m stupid, or, or

 

_No, Elio, no. You know I don’t. But maybe I’m not what you think I am-_

 

Oliver, I... please stop this... this hate you have. For yourself. Stop disliking who you are

I like you and, I’m in love with you because of who you are. Stop disrespecting that person that I love

That person exists and I haven’t made him up

He’s right here on, on the phone with me making my heart beat so fast, because he’s saying he wants to protect me instead of, instead of thinking of how to kiss me, and fuck me

Because that’s what I want

 

_Fuck, baby_

 

I’m tired of this. I don’t wanna fight anymore

 

_Neither do I_

 

It’s... up to you. It’s up to you, Oliver

 

_I wish I could have you in my arms right now._

 

I wish that too

 

_You’re... you’re sure, then? Of what you want?_

 

Think I... think I offered to sign the marriage papers at some point in the chat. Want to go for it?

I dunno, maybe that’ll convince you

 

 _Cheeky_.

 

I mean... whatever it takes. I guess

 

_Elio, I... I have to see how things go at work. Sort out a few things. But I’ve been thinking about this for a while. And maybe, we should just. Meet. For real._

_I know you mentioned-_

 

Yeah. Yeah. Oh my God yes

 

_Okay_

 

Okay? Did you really ?? Oh my god. Oh my god

 

_Elio, hey... need to sort out everything first_

 

But it’s fine, it’s fine, you have a room here, and my parents will be fine, my dad he will, he will love talking to you

 

 _He will_?

 

You book that plane. Come to Milan

You’ll see

 

_This feels surreal_

_I’ll check on the dates. I’ll check with work_

 

Tomorrow?

 

 _Yeah_.

 

Okay. Okay okay okay okay

 

_Go to sleep now... I’ll call you tomorrow_

 

You better Oliver. You better!

 

_Shhh. I will..._

 

Good night Oliver

Speak tomorrow

Can’t wait!!

 

_I can’t wait to see you._

_Goodnight, Baby Deer..._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**From: Oliver :))**

July 20th? It’s a Friday. How does that sound? Or would Saturday be better? Xoxo

 

 **From: Baby Deer**

Ughhhhhhhhhh in a week ????? Haha. No it’s perfect JUST BOOK IT

**From: Oliver :))**

:) Alright. And I’ll book myself a hotel xoxo

 

**From: Baby Deer**

Oliver, no! I told you already you can stay with us! We have a big house. It’s no problem

 

**From: Oliver :))**

Baby... I appreciate this but shouldn’t I ask your parents? xoxo

 

 **From: Baby Deer**

Lol I have already told them. DONT WORRY I told them you’re just a friend. They’re fine with you staying!!

 

**From: Oliver :))**

I don’t mind you telling them. But probably best if they think I’m just a friend...Don’t think they’d be too happy knowing the truth since I’d be sleeping in the room next to you

 

**From: Baby Deer**

lol, you don’t know my parents. They don’t care ;)))

 

 **From: Oliver :))**

Should have known how you grew up to be such a wildling ;)

 

**From: Baby Deer**

Whatever, Mr old school! Get booking and bring your ass here already :D

 

**From: Oliver :))**

Turning up the romance, hey!

 

**From: Baby Deer**

Yes lol. Will you call me later?

 

**From: Oliver :))**

Of course. In a couple of hours. Ok? Xoxo

 

**From: Baby Deer**

Yep yep. Xxx <3

 

 

 

 

****Call connected****

 

Hello!!

 

_Haha. Hey, Elio_

 

So so so have you booked?

 

_Yes_

 

Finallyyyyyy

 

_Wow. Never heard you so hyper_

 

Oh sorry should I tone it down?? Ugh no Oliver so annoying what if I grow to hate you waaaa

 

_Whoa, that’s quite a jump from toning it down!_

 

Shush. you dork. I’m just excited

_I know_

 

And stop stressing about you not being who I think you are... all that stuff. It’s all ridiculous. I’m more worried about you not liking me to be honest

 

 _What? How could I not?_

 

Well, many reasons, I mean... I’m too skinny, I, I, I fidget, I’m not... I mean I’m sure you’ve dated really hot people

 

 _Elio, Elio stop! You’re gorgeous. I told you so many times. I adore the way you look. I like everything about you_

 

Hmm. Yeah okay

 

_I will show you. And then you’ll never doubt it_

 

Okay. Ha. I can’t believe you’re finally taking my virginity

 

_Elio!!!_

 

What? It’s true!

Unless you changed your mind

 

No, I haven’t, but... god, you crazy kid

You make me chuckle

 

Tell me about it?

 

_About what?_

 

About when we’ll...kiss

 

_Hmm_

 

Can we do it somewhere special? It’s our first real kiss. As in in real life

 

_Ok. Where should we have our first kiss?_

 

There’s this place, this berm. I go there all the time in the summer to read. Cos it’s nice and cool there. And the water is super cold

And we’d be kind of, hidden and. And it’s private. It’s my spot. All mine

 

_That sounds perfect._

_Will you take me there?_

 

Yeah. We can bike there

 

 _Ok. Then. We’ll kiss at the berm_

 

And then in other places

 

_Of course. In other places_

 

In the backyard at night. On the balcony

In my room and in your room

 

 _Yes._

 

How will it be?

 

_What?_

 

Having sex.

I have to wait a whole week.. I wanna think about it

 

_Well. I hope it will be nice and you’ll like it..._

 

Where will we do it?

 

_In my bed. After midnight? So everyone is asleep._

 

Do you want me under you. Or on top

 

_Under me, for our first time_

_I’d like to kiss your chest, and that tight skin on your stomach that you have_

_And kiss you while I settle between your legs_

 

Fuck, I can’t wait Oliver

 

_Why do we always end up in this situation?_

 

I dunno. Your voice turns me on? Haha

Then what? Keep going

 

_Then we’ll still kiss while I undress you_

_And we’ll try to keep really quiet_

_And then I think I’ll lie on you, and I’ll kiss your throat, and you’ll let me_

 

Fuck yes

I like neck kisses

 

_Do you? That’s good then_

_I like biting_

_But maybe I shouldn’t say, I don’t want to scare you off_

 

Oliver, I’m not some delicate flower

don’t worry

 

_Mmm really_

_So I can keep going_

 

Yes

Fuck yes

 

_Ok, then I’ll bite you_

 

Will we be naked now? It’s really hot here. We should definitely be naked

_Yes, yes we are_

 

And then you fuck me

_Yes_

_Well, yes_

_Maybe not straight into it like that, but yeah_

 

Will it hurt?

 

_No. No. I will make sure it doesn’t_

_I will take such good care of you_

 

Mhhhh

 

_I like your voice right now. So husky_

 

Can I come, please Oliver

_Yeah. Come, baby_

 

Fuck

 

_Breathe_

_Let me hear you breathe_

 

Fuck Oliver

I’m so glad we won’t have to do it with a phone in between us really soon

I’m tired of this thing

 

_I know. Me too_

 

Did you...?

_Huh? It’s fine_

 

Nononono. Not again

Imagine me on top of you afterwards

Imagine me riding you and like, I’ll throw my head back so you can still bite my neck

 

 _Elio_

 

It will feel so good you know

Or also

I can blow you

You like my lips, imagine my lips

They’re really red and fuck Oliver I really want to suck you off

 

_Fuck_

_Fuck_

 

How’s that?

 

_Good_

_Yeah_

_Thank you_

 

Hahah. Sorry, wasn’t gonna let it slide this time

 

_Well. That was good_

 

Yeah

But I’m ready for you now

 

_Yeah I know. I know._

 

I think we’ll ride bikes, and have drinks at the piazzetta. And swim in the lake? And in the fountain next to my mother’s apricot trees

And, oh, I will play for you!! Oh my god, I can’t wait. I will play anything you want me to

 

_Bach?_

 

Yeah, Bach

Or anything else you want

And we’ll have breakfast together

 

_You’ll have to let me try the apricot juice_

 

Ah yes

 

_Or I’ll have to kiss it off your lips_

 

Mmm

I wouldn’t mind

And then at night we’ll go to sleep in your bed

_And mess up the sheets on yours. For_

 

For Mafalda, so she doesn’t get suspicious. Haha

 

_I think._

_I think, everything is set._

_Don’t you?_

 

Yeah. I think so

But I still can’t believe it. Still surreal

 

_Yeah. But it’s happening._

 

Yeah...

 

_I found a taxi service that will drive me right to your house_

 

And I will be at the window.

Watching for when you arrive

 

_It’s all set._

 

Yes... It’s all set.

 

 

 

****The End****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I only just now updated the number of chapters. I'm sorry if the ending came as a surprise. \But Oliver is going to Italy, and then the story will start, and he and Elio will not be on their phone - they will use all the time they have to be with each other...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your support, your wonderful comments, your love and your enthusiasm. I enjoyed writing this, and your comments really overjoyed me.
> 
> Do let me know what you think. And I will write again about Elio and Oliver - maybe even in this universe, if inspiration strikes. I miss this story already!
> 
> If you have any ideas or anything you’d like to read in the CMBYN universe, do let me know on twitter - I am @teahousemoonAo3 
> 
> THANK YOU!!!xx

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to try and see what messages between Elio and Oliver would look like. We’ll see how this progresses... I took inspiration from Omegle chat conversations but I played fast and loose with what you can do on there (I know that there is no usernames for examples).


End file.
